The Plan
by karuraChan1
Summary: "Beck and Jade are on a break...just how far will Jade go?"  Jade/Tori
1. For Her?

**Author's notes:**

**First of all, let me tell you that this is my first Jori Fanfic n_n and that I love this couple. I had the help of my awesome friend Bandgrad2008 to edit this (she's great, you must read her fanfics), she encourage me to post this so, Thanks Liz n_n.**

**What will happen after Jade and Beck broke up?**

**Disclaimer. I do not Own Victorious ._. **

Jade's POV

I'm not really feeling like staying in school today, especially with all those cheery people standing in my way. Yes, it's another day in Hollywood Arts, I know, but for some reason I'm getting sick from all the fuzz that was going on about the coming week of the arts. Not even making fun of people or insulting Tori seems to have the same appeal today. It's definitely not a good day. Besides, some stupid jerk hid my scissors. It was probably Beck; he knows that in days like these I get a little… tense, to say the least. I'm really calling it a day.

"Hey, Beck, I want to go to your house _now,_" I say, emphasizing the last word. I don't like to wait for anything. My place will be empty anyway, but I want to go to Beck's. I need a distraction.

Beck turns to me and looks at me like if I've lost my mind. No idea what's gotten into him lately, he's always forcing me to do things I don't want to do, always saying, "Be nice, Jade," or "apologize please." Who the fuck does he think he is? He's trying to act like my father, and not even _he_ is entitled to do things like that. Beck should feel lucky enough I let him be my boyfriend. I mean, it's not that he means nothing to me. Don't get me wrong, he's really nice and has been a big part of my life. It's just that I won't go head over heels for him, that's all.

After of what seems like an eternity he answers, "Jade, you know I have rehearsal from my play. I have to meet with Tori now." Of course, it's always Tori, the good, shiny girl. It's not that I really hate her, not at all, but I just… Ugh… Whatever. "So, you're saying that you don't want to spend your afternoon with me, Beck?" He's really annoying me now.

"It's not exactly that, Jade, it's just that… I have important things to do." Did he really say that?

"So now you're telling me that I am not important? Don't worry, I get it. Give me the keys to your trailer. I'll wait there until you come to your senses and see that you just made a big mistake. Maybe I'll forgive you." With that said, I take the keys and walk away, not letting him say another word. I see him roll his eyes. I hate when he does that. Whatever, I'm out.

On my way out Tori crosses my way and tries to talk to me. "Hey, Jade, I was just coming to talk to Beck about the play. Are you…?"

I don't let her finish. "Save it Vega, I really don't care what you have to say." Does she really need to be so nice all the time? Beck blew me off to stay with the little princess here. She just stares at me, making a sad face. She looks adorable doing that. I hate it! I still don't understand why she's still trying to be my friend, forcing me to hug her when she does something good for me… That's not normal right? Not even Cat would do that, and she's the least normal person I know.

I get out of my own head and keep walking to the parking lot. I climb into my car, heading for Beck's place. I really hope he'd come soon, because I don't know what I will do to his things while I wait. Anyway, he deserves it. I was right. He's the one that has been stealing my scissors. Boy, he's going to be in so much trouble. I don't even think about it and start cutting one of his shirts. Almost two hours go by before he finally gets home, and by the time that he does, there's a lot of little pieces of his stuff on the bed. I don't worry, though. I stayed away from his favorite things. After all, I'm not the thoughtless person everyone thinks I am.

He looks at me, looking really mad, but when he finally speaks, he doesn't sound angry, just really calm. I just figure that he's sorry about not coming with me in the first place. "Jade… I would have liked that you didn't do that."

"Yeah," I say, "and I would have liked that you would have come with me, so, we're even." I raise a brow and smirk.

There it goes again, him rolling his eyes. "Jade, look, we need to talk."

Not that again. I hate talking like that; he always has to say something about me. "Alright, talk," I say.

He takes a deep breath, like he's trying to get courage or concentration or some shit like that. "Jade, I can't do this anymore, chasing after you, doing what you want all the time…not anymore." Wait...is he going where I think he's going?

"So...?" I ask, trying to look as cold as ice. Hey, he's the one that screwed up this time; I won't apologize to him for this.

He frowns, looking really troubled, but he keeps on talking anyway. "I can't do this anymore with you because I don't feel the same way I used to feel, Jade. And it's not about you not being good for me this time, it's about me. My heart isn't in this relationship anymore." He states. I don't know what hits me. All I know is that I'm seeing red all over the place. It's not that I'm sad, I'm hurt.

"Wait, so you're breaking up with me? Haven't we had this dance before? We know where it ends." We have broken up million times. Well, usually I break up with him, like the time he was friends with that stupid girl and all of her money and text messages. "If you're trying to get an apology from me, forget it. I know you needed to do the rehearsal for that stupid play," I say like I didn't really care. And now that I think about it, I think I really don't.

"It's not just that. And it's not a stupid play, it's my work, it's a big part of who I am. You don't care about me anymore. Besides…" He just shut up there, like he was about to say something he really didn't wanted to say.

"Is that right? Well then, finish what you were saying. I want to know everything. If you're braking up with me, at least be honest."

He nods. "Okay, but before I tell you this, you must know that this is not her fault. She doesn't even know it and this is all me." So, there's another girl. Please don't tell me that... "It's Tori, Jade. I think I am really falling for her."

That tears it. She will get a piece of my mind soon, but I won't tell him that. "So, you like Tori. Fair enough, I'm out." But before I go, I take my scissors and cut his favorite shirt that he's wearing right now. He's not going to get away with this, no. He is definitely going to regret more than a shirt.

I leave his trailer and head to my car, knowing very well where I'm going now. I am a girl with a plan, and the Shiny Little Princess is a big part of it. I show up at Vega's house looking like a mess. It's all part of the plan, of course. It's not like I'm even all that sad about this. I'm just…beyond mad. Not like the last time I came to Vega for help. This time, I'm here for a different reason. I need to make sure that the thing between them never happens. It would be just…too awful for me. I couldn't stand to see Tori kissing Beck. He is not for her.

I knock on the door and get ready in my mind. She opens up the door and looks at me. "Jade, what happened? Why are you here?" she questions, looking worried. She's so innocent, she has no idea.

"Beck…" I say, sobbing, and then I hug her. I can feel her tense up when I do this, but then she just relaxes and hugs me back. I'm telling you, this girl is a sucker for hugs. At least for my hugs, which is something I'm counting on. She pulls away from the hug and looks at me with those sparkling brown eyes of hers.

"Are you alright? What happened with Beck this time? Did you guys have a fight?"

I nod, not letting go of her completely. "He broke up with me, Tori," I say her name deliberately, even though I rarely say it in front of her, and continue, "and then he said…he said…" I start crying again, this time not sure if it is because I'm such a good actress or because this upsets me for real.

She asks, "What happened? What did he say? I will go there and hit him." I can't help but smile at that. It would be nice. How does this girl make me smile even when I'm trying really hard not to?

I resume, telling her the recent events. "He said that he...that he thinks h-he's falling for you, Tori." I look into her eyes, as a tear rolls down my check, a real tear.

She just looks shocked. I don't know if she's scared of me or what, but she shakes her head, opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing comes out. "I don't…I mean, I didn't know, Jade. There's nothing between us," she says in the end, as if she's afraid I'll kill her.

"I know, he told me that, but just knowing that he likes you is an awful feeling, it's worse than actually breaking up." I wasn't lying about that. I didn't really know exactly why, though. It was probably just because the girl collapsed me half of the time, way too cheery for her own sake.

She stares at me, like she wants to ask why, but then she flushes and looks away. I knew it. This will work. "It's just…I don't want you with him, Tori. You're just…not meant for him. You're meant for…" I look into her eyes then. They're wide, like I'm saying something she really wants to hear because she's holding her breath, which doesn't exactly help her blushing. "You're meant for someone else, Tori, someone that gets you, someone smart and funny, maybe a little cruel." I stop there, smirking. I don't want to give everything away right now, which would be too risky.

"So, you're not here to ask me to help you get back with him?" She asks me in a rush, like she wished it was the truth.

"No, I don't care about that. He lost me and he doesn't get to see me begging on my knees. I'm too good for that, right? It wasn't my mistake this time, don't you think so?" I say, smiling, this time looking right into her eyes, raising a brow.

She smiles nervously and nods. "Yes, Jade, you're right."

I smile inside, I know I won this. "Vega" I say, trying to get back to my usual self, so she won't know what's happening.

"Yes, West?" she answers. Right, like she would really have the nerves to call me that if I wasn't all fluffy right now.

"Can I stay here tonight? There's no one home, and even if there were, I don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you let me?" I look to the ground. I don't know why but I feel like I'm blushing a little and that's not something that happens to me.

She just stays silent for a moment, then replies, "Yeah, there's no problem really. Trina is doing her project with some friends of hers. Yeah, I know, who would have thought she could have friends, right?" She smiles and I look at her, nodding. That Trina girl is beyond annoying. No idea how she puts up with her anyway. "Besides, my parents are on a trip right now, so there's plenty room for you to stay."

I nod and look away. "But I don't want to sleep alone. Couldn't I just…you know, sleep in your bedroom…with you?" I say this as if I didn't really care, but for some reason, it was a lot harder saying it than it was in my mind.

There she is, shocked again. That girl needs to improve her acting skills. "Oh, well, yeah, I guess…Yes, no problem," she finally says, and I smile because this is going according to plan.

**There you go x3 I hope you ejoyed it n.n I will soon upload the next chapter. Reviews will be very apreciated n_n I'm new at this, so, reading what you think about it, will help a lot n.n, so tell me, Good? Bad? awful?**

**Thanks for reading n.n**


	2. How did this happen?

**A/N: Hello! how are you today? I promised that I would update soon so here I am n.n Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc n.n you make me super happy :3**

**This is From Tori's POV, so, what do you think will happen?**

**Disclaimer: No, and never will be mine ._.**

_How did this happen?_

Tori's POV

I'm in the kitchen, trying to distract myself from all the crazy ideas that are going through my head right now. It's just…how did this happen? One moment I'm in school and she's ignoring me, being mean to me like always, and the next she shows up in my house, telling me that she and Beck had just broken up, on top of all, over me. You would have thought that she would show up here to kill me for being the one that stepped in the middle, because that's something that Jade would do. She would say some nasty thing and then just tie me up to a chair and cut my hair with her scissors, but instead of that, she didn't even ask for my help like she did last time. She's just here because she needs a friend, right? That's why she's here. Not for any of the other thoughts that seem to be pushing to the surface.

I try not to listen to any of those ideas, but my mind and the non-stopping heartbeats are making it a really hard thing to do. Jade makes me feel dizzy and some other things I would prefer not to say out loud, but I can't stop my mind from making all these possible scenarios every time I'm close to her. Especially now that she's in my house, sitting on the couch, watching some TV, her eyes a little swelled. Ah! Did she really need to stay in my house, _and_ sleep in my room?

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I haven't pictured this a couple of times in my head, but right now I don't know how to act. My mind is making me freeze every 5 minutes when she looks at me with those big green eyes. She makes me feel like she can see through me, and that really scares me. Can she tell how she makes me feel? I need to relax. Just act like a normal person and not like a nervous teenager in love. Wait, did I say in love? My mind really betrays me sometimes.

This is so different from the other times we have been alone, like when we have assignments. She always looked pissed off, like she wanted to be anywhere else than with me. It was always like that with her, but now she is willingly here with me, after what happened with Beck, like I am the only thing that could save her…and then she says things like that, that she thinks that I'm meant to be with someone cruel, funny… She only needed to say that and the person I'm meant to be with needs to dress in Goth clothes and she'll be describing herself. I smiled to myself and blushed like crazy, just to hear her tell me something. She's smiling, looking at me with a smirk. "Thinking about something special there, Vega? You look a little red," she says and I blush even more, if that's possible. She goes on. "You've been in the kitchen for more than fifteen minutes now…is everything all right?" She puts on a worried face, but I can see she's smiling. That girl really makes me crazy, to say the least.

Finally I go to where she is, with a bowl of snacks, and sit next to her, as far away from her as I can. I don't really trust myself right now. I'm not acting like a normal person, and my mind is not helping at all.

"Tori, why are you so far away? I don't bite. Well…I won't bite you," she says, showing an innocent face. "You're not scared of me now, right? I told you I'm not mad at you." Nope, her being mad is not what scares me. It is quite the opposite. I nod with a smile and sit a little closer to her. We are watching some gory movie she wanted to see. I'm not into that type of movies, but I need to be a supportive friend to her. She's in pain now…that's why I'm doing all of this, right? There's not an ulterior motive to this for me. I sigh, trying not to look at Jade.

"What happened?" she asks. "You don't like the movie, I know. If you want we can see something else, I don't mind."

I hurry to answer. "No, it's not that. The movie is okay," I lie.

She smiles. "Okay then." Next thing I know, she's leaning in to me, resting on my shoulder, and I can't stop my thoughts this time because they're telling me that I should do something about this, that she's asking for it. But it wouldn't be right, taking advantage of a girl that has been hurt.

I can't help but take her hand, to which she responds by caressing my fingers. Okay, now I'm sure that I'm not just imagining things. Still, I can't move. I'm beyond nervous and I freeze. I never thought something like this could happen. I mean, she's Jade West. She's not the type of girl who would do this. My guts are burning inside from all the tension I have in my mind. She keeps watching the movie and playing with my hand. Oh God, I can't stand this. I don't know what to do. I look away, and Jade notices it, letting go of my hand. "Sorry, Tori, Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Jeez, this girl is going to drive me insane, not that I'm not enjoying this anyway. "No, not at all. I was just…you know, I'm thirsty." Saying this, I stand up and head to the kitchen to look for some juice. _That makes sense, Tori; look for some juice maybe that will clear your head_. I take two glasses of juice and return to her side on the couch. She smiles and thanks me, drinking some juice. I do the same and stare at the TV. It's then that I feel her hand on mine again. This time I don't stop myself and respond to her caresses, putting my head on her shoulder

.

We stay like that through the entire movie. And when it finally ends, it hits me. We'll be sleeping in the same bed. Nothing will happen, right? I'm so not prepared for _that _type of action. Wait, I'm way ahead of myself. The fact that she was caressing my hand does not mean that she wants me in that way. That thought seems to calm me enough to ask her if she thinks is time for bed yet. After all, we have classes tomorrow. She says yes and asks me if I can lend her pajamas. I say yes and head upstairs to my bedroom to pick some for her, with her following close behind.

When we are in my room, I hand her my best pajamas, at least the ones that don't have animal shapes on them, and they're a decent purple tone, so I think she'll like them. "Cute pajamas," she says and starts taking off her clothes without giving me any time to turn around. I blush once again. I should really work on this and I can't let this happen to me every time. I turn around. But just remembering her pale skin makes me think things I wish I wasn't thinking right now. "You're such a gentleman, Vega. Don't worry, you can look now, I'm fully dressed."

I turn around and there she is, fully dressed in my pajamas. They really look better on her than they ever looked in me. "Alright, just get comfortable. I'll be right back." I take my own pajamas and head for the bathroom to get dress and wash my teeth.

When I get back to my bedroom, she is lying on my bed, the covers off, like she was waiting for me. "I'm not tired yet, Tori. Can we do something first?"

I blush again. My imagination has decided not to give me a break today. But I try to stay cool. "What do you have in mind, Jade?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking about listening to some music, I don't know, maybe just talk." Oh, alright, it was just that.

"Okay."

I put some music on and get into the bed and we start talking about school. Maybe half an hour goes by when she says, "I'm telling you; someday Rex is going to mysteriously disappear."

I smile "Yeah, that damn puppet is really disturbing."

"Tori! I didn't know you could swear! Every day you learn a little more about miss Tori Vega, and it makes me like you a little bit more," she says. I don't care about blushing now, that comment made me happy. It was a compliment right? Those are meant to make you happy, maybe not this happy, but happy anyway. "Time to sleep now, Vega," she says. I nod and head to turn off the radio, but she stops me. "No, leave it on, I like that music." I stay there and she cuddles next to me, hugging me. I freeze in the beginning but I finally hug her with an arm and let it stay there. She looks right to my eyes; those green eyes really kill me. Why does she have to be so beautiful? "Good night," she says.

Out of nowhere, she kisses me in the lips. It's a soft kiss, but my own lips betray me and I return the kiss, a little stronger than I expected. After all, liking her the way I do has its downside. She stares at me, with a smirk. "Wow, Vega, I didn't know you had it in you." she teases me. And then she kisses me again, but this time it isn't a soft kiss. It's a more passionate one. I return it then, fully aware that this means something else. Too soon the kiss finishes and she smiles and repeats, "Good night, Tori, we have school tomorrow. Maybe we can continue this later."

I smile. "Good night, Jade," I say, closing my eyes. I'm unable to even think about sleeping because so much is going on right now in my head and Jade is next to me. The music is relaxing my mind while I lie here happy about this day and all that came with it.

**So what do you think about what happened? Jade will go on? what will she do? and what about Tori?**** :3 **

**hope you liked it n.n tell me what you think, so I can work faster on update soon next chapter :3 everytime I read about your opinions I get more inspiration to write *3***

**You're awesome n.n**


	3. Unexpected

**Hello! First of all, thanks everybody for all the awesome reviews, favorite alerts, etc that I got. That just made me update faster than I expected x3**

**Disclaimer. No, and it will never happen xD**

_Jade's POV_

_Unexpected_

It was a good night. Everything went according to what I thought and also, I had a really good night of sleep, which rarely happens. It seems that Tori, or Tori's bed, are good for my insomnia. I know that it's morning already, but I don't feel like getting up yet. I have to say that lying in bed here with her is really nice, and for some reason, even though it's been hours, I can still feel the taste of her lips on mine. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually it was really nice. Go Tori, maybe there's hope for you after all. Well, let's continue. I need to get ready for the second act of the play.

I roll over to her side of the bed and hug her. I start to caress her belly, drawing circles with my fingers. The princess must wake up soon, and I better wake her up properly. I don't want to be a bad guest. I like her skin; it's so smooth, so soft, not like Beck's. It's a pleasant feeling. I feel like I could do this for hours. Wait, Jade. Don't mix things up. You're not doing this for the fun of it, you have a goal. I'm deep into my thoughts when she finally wakes up and stares at me, smiling. "Hey you, good morning," she says.

"Hey, Tori, morning, did you sleep okay?" I ask her with a smile.

"Yes, very, very okay." She answers.

"Good, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," I say, looking away.

She smiles widely and replies, "Not at all. You don't need to worry about it. Wait here, I'll be right back." She steps out of the bed and goes down stairs. I just stay here for a moment, looking around at her bedroom. It's nice, although too shiny for my taste. I would prefer to add some touches of dark painting on the corners or something, maybe change her posters. Right, I'm here thinking about redecorate her bedroom. Way to go, Jade. I'd better head for the bathroom now. When I get back to the bedroom I lie in her bed again, waiting for the princess to return. Almost five minutes go by before she finally returns, holding a tray with breakfast on it. "Hey, I didn't know what you like for breakfast, so I brought some orange juice, French toast, eggs and bacon."

I stare at her in shock. She brought me breakfast in bed. Is she really like this or is she trying to impress me? Whatever she meant, she has impressed me. "Thanks, Tori, it all looks very good," I say and we start eating breakfast.

After an hour we are all dressed up, already heading for Hollywood Arts in my car. I insisted into taking her. What's the point in going in different cars if we're going to the same place, right? And when she points out that she will need a ride home after, I tell her not to worry, that I would take her, that I'm not planning on getting away any time soon. She blushes…how can she still do that? Maybe I underestimate the power I have over her. That makes me feel so good, like I'm some goddess or bright light that blinds her.

When we finally get to school I park the car and turn off the engine. She's getting ready to step out of the car but I stop her, laying a hand on her thigh. "Tori, please don't leave me alone today. I don't want to have to see Beck alone." No, I want him to see me with her.

She stares at me and tries to say something but stops and looks down into her lap and talks. "I…I won't. I'll stay with you. It's just that…the play…" Right, how could I forget about that damn play? Wait…that could actually help.

I shook my head and look back at her. "It's alright," I say, trying to sound as weak as possible. "Just go to the rehearsal of the play with him. I'll just do something else while you're there. Just…you know, if he tells you…" I stop talking, I hope she gets it. I don't want to sound desperate. She gets it and nods.

We both get out of the car and head to our classrooms. Unfortunately, Cat and Robbie saw us and approached us.

"Hi, Tori! Jade, how are you today?" Cat asks, smiling at us.

Tori looks at me, like she's asking me what she should say. I just look away and shrug, pissed off. "Hi, Cat, Robbie, I'm fine, and you guys?" she says.

Robbie says okay, and Cat starts talking about her brother being in the hospital. Seriously, what's his problem? He always seems to be hurting himself. Rex interrupts her, saying, "Wait, no one is going to point out the obvious?"

Cat then looks at the sky and smiles. "Yes," she says. "The sky is blue."

Tori smiles at her, like she agrees with her. It seems that being nice is her calling or something. I roll my eyes.

Rex continues with a tone of exasperation. "Yes, Cat, thank you very much"

"Oh! You are so welcome!" Cat replied.

"Actually, I was talking about the fact that Tori came to school into Jade's car. What happened? Don't you two, like, hate each other?"

I swear that puppet is going to die soon. Tori looks conflicted so I answer. "None of your business, puppet, shut up," I say and punched him in the face.

"Hey!" Robbie says. "There's no need to be so violent" I give him a look, and he shuts up, almost shaking. "Shut up, Rex! Don't talk right now."

We walk to our first class of the day, Sikowitz's class, Beck should be there. I'm not planning on talking to him any time soon, so I just sit and play along with the rest of the class. He stares at me, but I'm good at ignoring people, so it doesn't give me any trouble. Instead I just look at Tori. She seems distracted. Of course she is, she must be thinking about last night. Last night…it was fun. She has soft lips. I wonder if she would like to try that again. I stare at her until she realizes it and looks back at me, smiling nervously. I can't really hate her. She looks so cute like that, it's almost endearing. Focus, Jade. I turn my attention to Sikowitz, who's mumbling about how this Friday we're all going to perform. I don't worry about that. My film is ready.

When the class finally ends, everybody hurries out of the classroom. But I stop Tori, after everyone leaves, and lead her to the janitor's closet. There's something in my mind that I can't get rid of. I better play on it. "What happens, Jade? Why are we here?" she asks, but I can tell by the blush on her cheeks and the nervous tone that she actually has a pretty good idea of what is about to happen.

"Just shut up, Vega, I can't believe I had to go through the whole class without this," I say, starting to get really mad about something I can't really specify.

"Wait, Jade, what do you mean without…?" I don't let her finish her sentence and just push her against the door, holding onto her wrists and kissing her. I'm really starting to like this, taking control of her is a real thrill for me, and the taste of her lips makes my heart to rise. No idea why that is, but right now, I don't care. If I'm in this, I'll just forget about controlling myself. I better just enjoy it, right? She tries to pull away and says, "J-Jade?"

"Mhm?" I say, taking advantage of the fact that she pulled away from my lips, so now I'm kissing her neck, making her moan. That's what I'm talking about.

"Jade, we… what are we…?" I cut her off again with my lips. She's panting. I smirk. There's something so exciting about all this. I think is a win-win situation…for me. I quit thinking. I just want to feel this. I let go of her wrists, holding her back, just starting to lift the hem of her shirt. Once she feels my hand caressing her back, she freezes, pushes me back and just stares at me. "What are we doing?" She's still panting, it's amusing really, but I'm pissed off about her stopping me. Who does she think she is? She should thank me.

"It's called making out, Vega." I smirk. "I told you last night we will continue this."

She's confused, but still manages to reply, "Yeah, I know, it's just…what does it mean?"

Why does she have to be like this? This was so, so nice. I roll my eyes and look away, mad. "Does it have to mean anything right now, Tori? Why don't we just…? You know what, forget about it," I say and shove her away, opening the door and heading out somewhere else. I have no idea why, but this is starting to affect me.

The hall is empty, so I guess that the next class already started or something. I'm standing next to the vending machine when she gets to where I am. She seems completely terrified and wants to talk, but I'm not going to make this easy for her. This is still me after all. She stares at me for what seems an eternity and I look back coldly into her big brown eyes. "What?" I shout. That came out even louder than I expected. I look away, getting a soda from the vending machine. She keeps on staring at me, worried, and I can't blame her. She should be worried right now.

"Sorry." It's all she says. I turn to her and when I see that her eyes are watering, I freeze a little, but I'm a good actress, so I put myself together and continue.

If this would have been any other situation, seeing Vega cry would have been funny, but now, it doesn't feel right. "Yeah? You're sorry about what, exactly?" I need to be focused now, especially now.

She tries to talk; I can see her frown from the effort. "It's just that I…I didn't know how to act, Jade, this is all so…unexpected."

Of course she doesn't know how to act. She is such a good girl. "Oh!" I say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I won't ever do that again," I say, knowing perfectly that that's not what she meant.

"No!" I look at her, confused. "It's not that, Jade, please don't think that, that's not what I'm saying."

I take a deep breath. "Alright then, what are you saying? Please enlighten me."

She looks so troubled, but then, just as if she had cleared something really important in her mind, she steps closer to me and kisses me, soft and sweet, just as she is. I smile. "I really like you, Jade, that's why this is so confusing," she whispers in my ear. I take her hand and hug her. When she pulls away, I see Beck, staring at us in shock. No idea how long he has been standing there. When she sees him, she freezes. I just can't control a victory smirk directed completely to Beck. I won, Beck, now you won't get the girl. I'm so sorry that you had decided to piss me off like that, _sweetie_. Well now, my turn to smile.

"Beck! This is not what it looks like…" she tries to say, but I shook my head, taking her hand.

"You don't need to give him any explanation, right_, Beck_?" I say his name with the biggest amount of resentment I can control.

"Yes, Tori, it's ok, I was just looking for you. We need to do the final rehearsal for the play, remember?" Of course he was looking for her. Well, he found her. But now, she belongs to me, and I won't let her go. Tori looks at me, smiling apologetically.

"It's ok; go ahead, I know you have to. I have classes now anyway." She nods and goes away with Beck to the auditorium. But as she walks, she turns around to look at me. I smile. Oh! Tori, the things you're making me think about now.

**A/N: So? what do you think about this? About Jade's ideas xD. What will Tori do now?**

**So tell me, liked it? hated it? n.n whatever comment you do will make me happy. **

**Maybe I can update faster xD**


	4. Awkward

**A/N: Hello everybody! first of all, Sorry about not updating sooner, you see, I had a lot of assingments for school, and tests and all that x.x **

**Thanks to everyone that had been reading this story n.n especially to all those who had review or alert, favorite the story ^^ it makes me really happy. **

**So this is from Tori's POV, hope you liked it**

**Disclaimer: I wish... but no :3**

_Awkward_

_Tori's POV_

I'm walking through the hallway with Beck; neither of us is saying a word. I don't know what's going on in his head; I only know that it can't be good. I mean, he saw me kissing his ex-girlfriend. That has to stink, right? And on top of all, he's supposed to like me. All of this is looking really messed up. I don't know what the hell Jade and I are doing, I only know that it's beyond my strength to stop it, because I really don't want to. How could I stop something when I have fantasied about it for such a long time? Just remembering the way she kissed me in the janitor's closet makes my heart go wild. I just can't wait to finish this rehearsal and go to her and the rehearsal hasn't even begun yet.

I stop thinking when we finally get to the auditorium. It's almost empty, Sinjin being the only one here, and he's upstairs checking the lights. Cat hasn't gotten here yet. Great, I was counting on her so I wouldn't have to be alone with the co-star and writer of the play anymore. This is awkward. I don't know what to say. Normally, I would just be here, smiling as ever, talking to him. After all, he's one of my best friends, the one that always defended me from Jade. Jade…I guess now I know why he used to do that…Jade, her name pops to my head and I can't stop the rush of feelings and thoughts that she provokes in me. Beck stares at me, like he wants to say something, so I look back at him and wait for him to talk. "So, you already know all your lines and the final song, right?"

Oh, he just wants to talk about the play, that's a relief. I relax a little; I can just act normal now, well, sort of. "Yes Beck, no need to worry about it, we will rock in the play, I'm telling you," I say to him as cheerfully as I can.

"I know," he answers. "When we rehearsed yesterday I already knew it, you were so great that I…" he stops talking, looking serious. A minute goes by and I don't want to say anything. "You know, I thought that this play would change everything, Tori. I wrote it for you, thinking of you for the role. I thought that on the night of the premiere you could, we may…I don't know. I'm feeling so stupid right now," he continues.

I don't know what to say because I know exactly what he's talking about. Jade told me everything yesterday, but I don't want to seem insensitive to him telling him something about the matter, and I know that playing dumb isn't going to work out either. "Beck, I..."

It's in that moment that Cat steps into the auditorium, and I had never been so happy to see the little redheaded girl in my life, I almost run to her and hug her.

"I'm so sorry about the delay you guys. You know, my brother call me from the hospital and said that they were giving him some colorful food and that he remembered me by it. He's so sweet!"

I smile and go to her. "It's ok, Cat, don't worry," I say.

"Don't worry about what?" she answers, looking confused. I shake my head. It's pointless really, it's better if we start the rehearsal. I want to get this over soon.

We rehearse the play over and over again, we all know it's perfect, but we need to take care of every little detail because this is an important show for the entire school. Every time we take a break from it, I stay close to Cat and start talking to her about whatever that crosses my mind, from the play's costumes to her brother and the Mexican place where she ate yesterday.

"Jade likes burritos," she says. And I get a little surprised about this because it makes no sense that she brings up Jade into the conversation, but hey, Cat doesn't always makes sense, right? That's part of her adorable Cat-ness.

"Yeah, I guess" I say.

She looks at Beck and says, "Beck looks sad, must be because they broke up."

I stare at her, not sure of what to say. "Oh, yeah, I know," I say, thinking about how she knows. Did Beck tell her?

"So, Tori…Jade or Beck?" My eyes widen when she says it. Does she know? It isn't possible.

"How do you know?" I ask, unable to stop my words from the surprise.

"Know what?" she says smiling.

"About me and Jade," I say.

"What about you and Jade?" she says, still smiling. Now I don't know if she's playing dumb or if she really doesn't know. Way to go Tori, you almost messed up.

"No, nothing, what do you mean, Jade or Beck?" I question, trying to fix my mistake.

"Oh, I was asking you who you think ended the relationship this time. Do you know? I saw you talking to Jade today." When she adds this she grins. I open my mouth to answer but she looks at the ceiling. "The play will work out perfectly."

Now I'm really lost. Did she change the subject on purpose? "I don't know about it really," I answer.

"Oh! Don't worry; it will be an excellent play."

I smile. "Yeah, you're right," I say finally. I need to stop seeing things where there are none.

When the rehearsal finally ends, I'm so happy that I almost trip leaving the auditorium. Cat chuckles and keeps walking next to me, but Beck calls me and asks me to stay a minute. I knew that something like this would happen, that's why I was trying to run away. I return then to where Beck is, taking a seat next to him. "What's going on Beck?" He smiles looking to his lap.

"You know, Tori, I really like you. I didn't mean for you to find out like this, and…I know I said that you don't owe me an explanation, and you don't. I would just like to know…is there something going on between you and Jade?" He looks hurt, troubled. I had never seen him like this before. He usually never seems weak. That's part of Beck's appeal. I don't know what to say, how to answer, because I don't really know either. Maybe there's something, but we haven't talked about it yet.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

He looks at me, deep into my eyes, like he's trying to read my mind. "But…you like her?"

Maybe he was able to read my mind after all, but then again, seeing what he saw in the hallway must have given him a pretty good picture of what was going on, at least in my mind. I just nod; I don't feel capable of saying anything else right now. "Sorry Beck, I need to go now. I'll catch you later." Saying this, I stand up without looking at him. I feel like an awful person. I know I am. I crushed his heart, and I'm taking advantage of a girl that doesn't know what she wants. Wait…is that what I'm doing? I need to get to Jade. I wonder where she is.

When I leave the auditorium, it's almost lunch time. Everybody in Hollywood Arts is walking through the hallways so I can't see her anywhere. Someone says my name. It's a man's voice. "Hey Tori, what's up, girl? Are you looking for someone?" It's Andre, who's walking toward me, looking really happy.

"Hey Andre, have you seen Jade?" I ask, and he looks at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Why do you need to find her? Is this something about her and Beck breaking up? Are you helping them get back together again?" I shook my head. He couldn't be more wrong. I'm doing exactly the opposite of helping them get back together again. I'm the reason they split up in the first place. But wait, does everybody on school know about Beck and Jade breaking up?

"No, it's not exactly that. I just needed to talk to her about something," I say distracted.

He stares at me and nods. "Alright," he says.

"Anyway, how do you know that they broke up?" I ask Andre, trying to find out why all of a sudden everybody knows.

"Beck told me" he shrugs. "He wasn't looking so good today, so I asked him. I guess she did something really Jade-like and broke his heart or something," he says. For some reason hearing this makes me feel so mad, even more than when I fight with Trina.

"It wasn't her fault, Andre!" I shout at my best friend. "It was him who broke up with her, so why don't you get your facts right before saying things you don't know about people?" I say. Oh god, I completely lost it there.

Andre looks at me a little shocked. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know that. You're right. How did you know about that? Beck told you?" he asks, a little awkward, like he's trying to resume a normal conversation.

"No, Jade told me. That's why I needed to talk to her," I say. I'm not exactly lying, right?

"I see," he says, and then adds, "Look, there's Robbie, maybe he knows something about Jade. I need to go to buy lunch, want me to grab something for you?" I nod. "The usual, right?" Andre asks.

"Yes, thanks," I reply, smiling. He goes and I see Robbie walking with Rex. I know that I shouldn't go there and talk to Robbie while that puppet is there, but catching Robbie without Rex it's like seeing Jade in bright colors.

"Hey Tori," he says as I approach.

"Hey Robbie," I say.

"Tori, how's the play going on? Cat told me you had an interesting rehearsal." I look at him and try to say something, but Rex interrupts me.

"Shut up about it Robbie, she needs to ask you a favor, you fool, that's all you're good for anyway."

I stare at that puppet…Sometimes I wish I had scissors like Jade. I look at Robbie, not sure if I should ask him about this now, but hey! What do I have to lose right? "No, it's not a favor, Robbie. I just was going to ask you if you had seen Jade," I say, still looking everywhere to see if I can catch her some place.

"Oh, yeah, she was at lunch. I saw her there like 10 minutes ago, I guess she's still there," Robbie says. Okay, to lunch it is. I start walking, next to him, when I hear Rex talking.

"It seems like you and Jade are a lot closer now, aren't you, girls" It's not what he said, it's how it said it, that makes me want to do something bad, but I just ignore him and continue walking.

When we get there, I can see Andre calling me to where he is. It seems that he bought me lunch. I see her seated next to him. I quickly sit there, between Andre and Jade. Robbie sits on the other side of Andre. I say thanks to my friend for the lunch as he hands it to me. Cat gets here too, sitting next to Robbie. I want to talk to Jade, but here, with all these people, it's not possible, so I just look at her and smile. She smiles back at me, but only for a second, returning then to her regular face of annoyance.

It's then that Cat speaks at me, "You see, Tori, I told you that Jade liked Burritos. She's eating one right now!" I look a Jade's plate, and yeah, she is. "Oh, yes Cat, you were right," I say. She just smiles and starts talking to Robbie and Andre, taking their attention.

"Hey Jade, I was looking for you," I whisper.

"Yeah, so I've heard, Andre told me," She replied. She seems to be thinking about something because she doesn't look at me.

"Although we can't talk now," I add. "There are too many people here." I look around and Cat is telling Robbie and Andre about some new artifact she just bought from that magazine.

"We can talk later, there's time for that." I nod. I guess she's right. The world is not ending, so why rush? I start eating my lunch when I feel her hand in my thigh, caressing me softly. I almost choke on food, and then she asks me with a smirk and a raised brow, "Are you alright, Vega?"

Everybody is looking at me now and she's not letting go of my thigh, going even higher. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, blushing, sipping some juice.

I could swear she is really enjoying this.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about it? xDDDD tell me, liked it? hated it? comments will be very appreciated :3<strong>

**so, what do you think about Tori? or Jade now? xDD or Beck?**

**I'll update soon, I promise :3**

**Later!**


	5. Success

**A/N: Hello Everybody! I know that in the previous chapter there wasn't much Jori, but, that's about to change xDD.**

**Thanks to everybody who read and review n.n that makes me really happy.**

**Disclaimer: No, never.**

_Jade's POV_

_Success_

Messing with Tori at lunch was really fun, even better than making fun of her or insulting her. It seems that that girl can be a limitless source of entertainment for me, and I'm not talking about her acting, dancing or singing abilities. Oh no, I'm talking about something completely different.

I don't even know how she was able to finish her lunch; I just was so amused by everything that I didn't worry about talking at all, with no one, not even her. Besides, no one was going to dare talking to me, after that the entire school knows by now that Beck and I broke up. He simply does not know how to keep his mouth shut. Whatever, it doesn't affect me really. At least he hasn't had the nerves of coming and sitting here.

The good thing about this week is that classes aren't mandatory because we all need to prepare our projects so I'll just stay here and make Tori stay with me. I need to know now if anything happened while they were rehearsing. After everybody leaves, she stays. Of course she stayed. She's like a stray puppy when she looks at me. Tori… that's how you need to be. Just continue to behave and I'll reward you for being a good girl.

When we're finally alone, I ask her about the rehearsal. I hope that everything's okay, but at the same time, I want to know about Beck, I want her to tell me that he's in pain, a pain that he deserves.

"Yeah, the rehearsal was okay. I think that tomorrow will be the best show ever," she says, not smiling. I know now that something's wrong. She's hiding something. I go on and ask her, trying to sound a little conflicted. That isn't really that hard because I am.

"Oh, that's great," I say, looking at my lap. I don't feel like staring directly at her while I ask this. "What about Beck? Did he tell you something about me? About you? You know." The curiosity is killing me; I need to know if everything is working out as I planned.

"Well…yeah. Even though I stay with Cat the entire time trying to stay away from him like you told me, in the end he just asked me to stay and I couldn't help it." She says that and doesn't even look at me. She's running a hand through her hair as she always does when she's nervous about something. I need to make her feel comfortable; it's not her fault after all.

"It's okay, Tori, don't worry about it. Just tell me, what did he want?" I ask smiling and caressing her hand. I missed doing this. Her tanned skin is so soft… she looks at me immediately and I can see her face lighting up.

"He told me that he liked me, that he wrote the play thinking about me and that he expected that by tomorrow when we presented, you know, something could happen, that he would tell me then." She's a little scared and I can't help but get mad. That stupid jerk was planning on breaking up with me a long time ago. How could he be like this? And I thought I was being cruel stealing Tori from him. He really does not deserve her. I look away. I don't want to say something bad to her. That would spoil everything and I can't have that right now. "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, Jade. I was so stupid," she tells me, but seeing her upset like that gets to me.

I smile and take her chin to force her to look at me and say, "Don't worry, Vega, it's not your fault that Beck's a jerk." I kiss her. I don't know why I did it, it wasn't necessary, but I couldn't help myself. Her lips were calling me.

She smiles again and nods, and she keeps on talking. "He looked crushed; I had never seen him like that before. I thought he was immune to things like that."

The plan is a complete success. That's the best thing I've heard all day, thanks Tori, you're making me happy. "I see," I say coldly. I don't want to sound too happy about it. So I just let her go on with what she was saying.

"Yeah, and he asked me what was going on between us, and if I liked you…" she says in a whisper, blushing again. I like when she does that.

"And what did you say to him? Did you answer?" I ask. I need to know what she told him, it's very important to know all the details about this.

She sighs and then talks. "I told him I didn't know what was going on between us and… and that I liked you." Even though I know that she likes me, my heart rises and I can't help but smile. It must be because everything is going according to the plan.

"I understand. Don't worry about Beck now, Tori. I don't," I say. And I really don't because there's nothing to worry about. He just better stay away from Tori if he knows what's good for him.

She smiles at me and looks away. "So… What are we doing now? We didn't go to classes and don't have anything else to do so…" She blushes while saying this. Is it that my little innocent Tori wants to pay another visit to the janitor's closet?

"What? Do you want to continue what we were doing this morning, Vega?" I tease. I know she wants it. I know I do. Why not? Having a little fun is not a bad thing. She smiles, still looking red as a tomato. She looks so cute; I could kiss her right here. You know what, the hell with it, I will. I don't need hide anything. Besides, there's no one around. I lean in and kiss her. She seems so eager to do this that she kisses me back right away, no questions asked, placing her hands around my neck, pulling me closer.

This feeling is like nothing I've felt before. She's desperately kissing me and my body is responding on its own account; I'm not in control anymore. I don't think I care. I feel all of this electricity going through me and I don't know if it's her, the fact that I'm winning this or that we're here for anyone to see, but I don't want to stop. I need to have her for myself.

We pull away to breathe. We're both panting, and she looks at me, directly into my eyes, like she's asking me something that I don't know how to answer because this is not under my control anymore. "Do you like me, Jade?" she blurts out, like she's unable to stop herself. I just stare at her because I don't know how to answer that question, not even for real. What should I say? Lie? Tell the truth? What's the difference now? She keeps staring at me with her sparkling eyes, begging for a positive answer and for the first time, I hesitate. I'm in trouble; I shouldn't be conflicted over this. So I do the only thing I know how to do when I'm nervous. Sarcasm always works.

"No, Vega, I only kissed you because I was bored and you were there," I reply with a smirk, lifting my brow. I hope that that answer is good enough for her. I really don't want to talk about that now. Not until… I can't now.

She rolls her eyes. I really hate when people do that. She sighs. "Fine Jade, have it your way. I won't ask, for now." And after that, she leans in and kisses my forehead and hugs me. And that simple action paralyzes me. She's been so affectionate towards me that I just stay there, and I hug her back as tight as I can. I don't let go of her until she tells me that it's starting to hurt. Well, I guess I am the strong one after all. Like I said one time, she is the wife. I smile.

"Sorry Vega, I didn't mean to crush your bones there," I say, apologizing for my excessive hugging, although it's her fault for making me do it. I never do that.

"Don't mention it. Besides, it was awesome, even if it hurt a little." She takes her phone and replies to a message that she got. No idea about that.

"So, you're telling me that you like pain, Tori?" I say, raising my brow, unable to stop a grin that came from all the things that came to my mind for a second. She almost drops her phone.

"What? Pain? I…" she says and I laugh.

It's so funny seeing her freak out like that. But then again, she's not denying anything. This could be good. "Relax Tori, I was just joking," I say. "You don't need to be so serious all the time."

She frowns. "I'm not serious! I am a fun, outgoing person," she states, pulling her hair back.

"Yes, you are, dear, don't worry." Right, like if anyone could sound believable saying that while frowning.

She stares at me and smiles like if she had won something. "You called me 'dear'," she says. There she goes again with the stray puppy eyes. It's so cute that it makes me want to hit her, or kiss her, I'm not so sure about that.

Finally I just say, "Shut up Vega," and look away.

She giggles. "Alright, sorry, I had to say it. West, do you think you could give me a ride home? You know my car is at my house and I'm not waiting for Trina." She must be feeling really confident right now, to speak like that to me. I need to straighten things up. This can't go on like this.

"Well, here's the thing, Tori. I had already told you that I would take you, so I don't think that that's the real reason you're asking me. Maybe… you want me to go to your house now? While there's nobody else home I mean," I say, slowly approaching her, taking her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at me and touching her lips lightly with mine. I don't let her kiss me before moving to her earlobe and slightly biting it. "Because, you see, I think you do want me there, don't you, Vega?" I ask with a whisper. I smile. She's panting again. That's more like it, Tori. Come on now, behave, I may be good to you.

She looks away and talks. "I didn't say that, I just need a ride home." Yeah, like anyone had ever convinced someone while looking away.

"Yeah, Vega, and I just need a…okay, I'll take you. Let's go," I say, taking her hand and leading her to my car.

_Next stop, Tori's house._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter n_n I don't know when I'll have access to the computer again, but I'll hope it'll be soon. So, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**so tell me, Liked it? not at all? What about Jade, or Tori? **


	6. Guilty

**Hi Everybody! how are you? I know, It's been a week since I last updated. ._. I'm really sorry, but to make things right, this chapter will be longer alright? xD**

**Thanks so much to everyone readin this story n.n Especially to those who comment, alert, etc n.n that makes me keep on writing n.n**

**So, what will happen now? from Tori's point of view. Hope you like it :3**

_**BTW, Disclaimer: Not mine u.u**_

* * *

><p><em>Guilty<em>

_Tori's POV_

We're in Jade's car, heading to my house in silence. She's frowning, looking at the road, not even looking at me, and I can't help but feeling that something is not right. On one hand, I'm really happy about going to my house with her, despite my words. I do want to be alone with her. Oh I want to, the way she spoke to me earlier. Her teasing me really makes me anxious about this, and in the good way. But on the other hand, she's been awfully quiet and I just know there's something off. She's not herself right now; she's not being sarcastic, she's not mocking me but she's not being nice with me either. She just acts like I'm not here, completely the opposite of how she was acting before. And I can't help but wonder if I did something wrong, or if maybe she's having second thoughts about all of this, whatever all of this is.

I think back to what happened with Beck earlier, and I guess that realizing all of that could have affected her, even if she told me that she was alright, and that Beck wasn't on her mind at all. I'm really insensitive. Of course it affected her. After all, he was her boyfriend for more than 2 years, and then I just go and blurt out about the play and all that. I acted like a jerk. How is it possible that Jade doesn't hate me now? Not even I think I could be this cool about the situation and I'm supposed to be the nice one. I'm sinking into the leather seat, crumbling inside and feeling like trash.

Alright, I admit that this thing going on between us may have something to do with her not killing me now, but still, this isn't normal right? If she felt something about me like this, wouldn't it have been better for her to wait and then act on it? Well, I guess Beck's reasons got in the way of that. This situation is just really messed up. I'm in the middle of a love war, blood everywhere. I grin. I can't help but smile at the thought because I think that Jade would like that idea, and I'm just trying to figure out what's so good about me that led them to destroy what they had and make me the center of everything.

Maybe I'm just giving myself too much credit, maybe I was just an excuse for their breaking up. After all, long term relationships tend to have problems anyway. I can't help remembering how hurt Beck looked, and even if he was the one who started this storm breaking up with Jade, I still feel guilty, really guilty. I mean, he was my friend after all, wasn't he? And here I am, messing with his girl- I mean ex-girlfriend, that's not something a friend should do, right? Of course, now is not the best time to remember the meaning of friendship. A sad smile escapes my lips, just as Jade is parking outside my house.

"Here we are princess," Jade states as she steps out of the car. Even though she's trying to act normal I can still sense that she's not okay with all of this.

I look at her, worried, lifting a brow to try to look normal myself. "Oh, so I'm a princess now? What does that makes you? My prince?" I ask, a little amused by the idea of her being a prince.

"Of course." She grins, regaining part of her previous attitude. "And I brought you home safe and all in my steel horse, you see, I'm all a knight in armor." She laughs at this, like her own idea was the funniest thing she has heard all day. God, she really loves herself, right? Well, better this than a frowning Jade. I'm still unsure of how to act around her. No matter what happens between us, she is still that girl. She's still Jade.

"So Vega, are you planning on staying all day in my car? Because I thought you preferred to go to your house now, but if you have another idea in mind, I'll be more than happy to help you out. It's a comfortable car, you know?" she says with a smirk, lifting her brow. This girl knows the power she has over me. I shake my head and step out of the car immediately, causing her to laugh again. I tripped in the hurry. She looked at me, this time not laughing, but smiling. She took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I say, a little embarrassed for having fallen like that. Jade just manages to mess with my mind even when she's being nice to me.

"No problem, Vega, so are we going to enter your house or what?" There she goes again, that look in her face. She is worried, I can tell, but what should I do about it, just tell her? 'Hey Jade! Are you okay? Because I think that telling you that Beck wanted me that much hurt you.' No, of course I can't. I just tried to stay calm about the whole thing, maybe this was just my imagination, or at least I want to believe that. If it really isn't, then we will talk about that later. "Vega…?" I look at her again. Jeez, how much time passed without me answering?

"Yeah?" I said. I didn't even remember what she had said in the first place.

"You and me, in the house? Please," she added, a little confused.

"Oh! Right," I said and hurried to open the door and let her in. And here we are, home sweet home. I look everywhere, nervous; not exactly sure what is it that I'm trying to find because I already know that the place is empty.

"So…" Jade says, looking directly to my eyes.

"Oh, yes, do you feel like seeing a movie, Jade? And how about some juice?" I say the first thing that comes to mind, not sure why I would like to do all those things that have nothing to do with the real reason why she is here. Wait, what's that reason again?

Jade looks at me like I was going crazy or something, and right now, I can't argue with that theory because I think that I'm losing my mind over this. "No, actually, I need to go to your bedroom for something I forgot," she said, looking troubled, and then she added, "Would you help to find it?"

I nod, and follow her to my bedroom. It seems that she now moves around my house like if it was her own. I don't mind anyway. When we finally get into my bedroom I step in and start looking around to see what she could have left behind. I turn around to ask her what I was looking for, and I see her closing the door. "Jade, what did you forget this morning in my room?" I ask, a little confused by what she was doing now, starting to think that I was completely clueless about it.

"This," she said and she approached and kissed me. It was just a soft kiss, and I really wanted to kiss her back, but for some reason I wasn't feeling alright. I didn't know what was going on with me. This wasn't about Jade being worried anymore. This was me, and I needed to know.

Jade smiled at me, looking a little confused. "Is everything alright, Tori?"

I smiled back, trying to push back whatever was bothering me. "Yes, I'm okay." Then it was me who stepped and kissed her, trying to forget my problems. Oh boy, it worked out.

There it was again, the Jade from this morning, kissing me like I was the only thing that kept her going, and I couldn't help but think that it was possible that I was. All of my thoughts were then submerged under the water of her eyes. I wasn't thinking anymore, I was just feeling, the way that she kissed me, and the way that she was holding me, this was the only thing that made sense in the world and trying to think about anything was just a waste of time.

She breaks the kiss and leads me to my bed and sits next to me. I was going to ask her something that I can't really remember when she silenced me with her lips, and everything went blurry again. How could I stay in my five senses when Jade was doing this to me? It was impossible. I could feel how she was caressing me, touching the skin of my arms and sliding a hand under my shirt on my back. I quickly remembered what had happened before, and how when she did this, I shoved her off, but this time was different, I didn't want to stop her from doing this. Besides, my body was reacting on its own, even if I had never done something quite like this before.

I was holding her as close to me as possible, feeling the heat building inside me. She broke the kiss again and started biting my neck. It hurts, but I don't mind, not right now. I moan. Was that supposed to happen? "Oh, so you do like the pain, Vega," Jade teased, and without waiting for my answer she resumed doing what she was doing. She was biting softly and kissing my earlobe and I just couldn't stop myself. I began panting and I could feel her grinding against my neck.

That situation made me feel really powerless, like I was there only to respond to her touch, to her kisses, to her. I was unable to do anything on my own anymore, not that it was a bad feeling, but still, I wasn't so sure about all this. I felt how Jade started trying to get rid of my shirt and it was then that I panicked. What was I doing? I wasn't ready to go that far, especially with someone who I'm not even…anything! I'm not even her girlfriend. I don't want to become just a rebound. Not with her.

I kissed her passionately one last time and break the kiss, moving away from her a little. Now I know what has been bothering me. Before we go there, before anything like this happens for real, we need to talk.

"Jade…" I say, still trying to catch my breath because, despite my determination to have this conversation now, my body is still fighting with my mind, and well, let's just say that my mind is losing the battle.

Jade looks at me with a smirk and confusion. I guess she thinks that I got scared again, and maybe I did, but it's not like before because now I really want this, but not like this. It's wrong. I can't go on like this, as much as I love Jade, I can't do this. Did I say love?

"What happened, princess? Did I bite you too hard?" She's smiling, making fun of me; I can't help but laugh a little.

"No Jade. It was okay, that is not it," I say, a little embarrassed at what she says.

"Damn straight it was okay, Tori, you should have seen yourself." She was now completely smirking, not sure if it was because she was happy or because she was trying to make me blush, not that it was needed at this point.

"That's not the problem, Jade, it's just that…" I was getting cold feet; I could see her losing her patience, just like she did earlier. I set my sight on my lap, not wanting to look at her eyes that always see through me.

Then she leans and cups my cheek. "What, Tori, tell me, did I do something wrong?" She was looking right into my eyes, not mad, more like worried and extremely sad. I didn't want her to feel like that. This isn't her fault. She's just a victim of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Jade, it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong, quite the opposite," I say,

trying to hold her eyes with mine.

She smiles, but it is an exasperated smile. "So, let me see if I get this, the problem is, that I did something right?" she asks, and even though it sounds weird, it is part of the problem. But I guess I wasn't too clear when I tried to explain myself.

"Jade…look," I say, taking a deep breath, trying to get confident enough to say this because there are too many possibilities this could go so very wrong. "The thing is that I can't…I can't go that far with anybody, not like this."

"What do you mean with like this, Vega? Is it because I'm a girl?" she states, looking upset, like I was hurting her.

"No Jade, it's nothing like that, that's not what I mean, it's just that…" She stares at me with those beautiful eyes, like she's pushing me to tell her what's going on, so I tell her. "We're not even a couple, Jade, this is going too fast, you and Beck broke up only yesterday, and I don't want to be just a rebound thing for you," I say. Oh no, I said too much. I wasn't supposed to say all of that. I stare at Jade in panic. She's biting her bottom lip, like she was thinking really hard, frowning. I don't know what to do now, so I just wait for her to say a word. "…Jade?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking, Vega. You said what you think, now give me a minute," she says, to which I immediately listen. I don't want to give her any more reasons to be mad at me, not now. A minute goes by, two, three, four, five minutes go by before she says another word, and when she finally speaks, it's not exactly what I would expect. "You're right; Beck and I broke up just yesterday. I shouldn't be here. Not now, not like this. I'm sorry about all of this, Tori. I need to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow at school, alright?" she said and I panicked. I didn't want her to leave; I just wanted to know what she feels about me, to know where this is going. Way to mess everything up, Tori.

"Jade! Wait! Please don't leave now, just stay a little longer," I say in a desperate attempt to make her stay.

She smiles sadly and turns around to face me, and kisses my lips, really softly and fast, and says, "I have to go now. I haven't been home since yesterday. Don't worry, we'll catch up tomorrow." She leaves my room, heading downstairs.

I'm so lost in this that I don't even follow her, I just listen the sound of her car and it's then that I know she's gone, just like that. I messed up again. I lie in my bed, looking at the ceiling, going through the steps that had led us there. I just can't believe I'm being this selfish with her. She should crush me, like she used to do before any of this happened. At least like that I wouldn't feel so guilty about all this, about her, about Beck…I'm just guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think about this now? it is what you expected? so, what is Jade going to do now? xDDD **

**tell me, love it, hate it? xDD see you later n.n i'll update soon :3 your reviews inspire me**


	7. Wrong

**A/N: Hello Everybody! I know, a whole week went by again, but before you hate me :3 I made this chapter even longer to make it up to you guys. I hope you like it. It's from Jade's POV, her reaction to everything that happened last chapter.**

**Dedicated to all who have commented n.n you guys make me happy! and thanks to the ones who have favorited, alerted, etc n_n**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all... but I wished...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wrong<em>**

_Jade´s POV_

I leave Tori's house feeling confused, like reality isn't clear anymore. I don't know exactly what's going on right now, not with Vega, not with me; I just know that I have the necessity to escape. I feel like something had hit me really hard on the head and I can't think straight right now. I step into my car and head to my house. What's wrong with me? Why is it that I'm confused by her words? Why does any of this matter to me at all? I should just be happy that the plan worked out like it did; Beck's crushed, Vega is dying for me, nothing will ever happen between them, so why? What's gotten into me now? Why did I escape her house anyway? I just know that I couldn't stay there, not feeling like this. Not now. She can't see me like this. I mean what the hell? Nothing is making any sense in my mind. I had all of this under control, and my plan was working out really well. So, why is that Tori always has to ruin my plans? Steals my leads, tries to help me, turns my world around every time she smiled…Oh no, this is not happening. This is all wrong. I'm the one playing games, not the one being played. What am I saying, Tori doesn't even know, she's not playing me. Why do I feel like this? Why is everything turning against me now? It's all because of her…this is not right.

There's something wrong with me, which is nothing new. I have never cared about that, but this is different. I'm running away and I don't know why. Alright, maybe I do know. She wanted me to tell her something, she wanted me to tell her that she was special to me, that I really like her. So can anybody tell me why I just didn't tell her that? I could have, I'm an excellent actress, I could have even told Sinjin I love him and I would make it believable. So, why, why did I run away from her?

There she was, looking at me with those big brown eyes, begging for me to tell her the words, and I know that if I had told her that I like her for real, that she isn't just a rebound thing for me, she would have given in to me, she would have been happy, she would have complete trust in me. That was just what I needed, right? No…not really. Beck is destroyed. I don't need her to fall like that for me…is that why I left like that? What's going on? I'm not a coward. I've never been one. I'm always the one in charge. I don't know why I'm doing what I'm doing anymore. I look at the road. It's a red light, of course…I hate waiting…this is stupid. I knew something was wrong even before any of this happened. I had this feeling when we were heading to Tori's house, like I wasn't doing the right thing, and maybe she saw it. My princess…why did I have to run away like that? I could have just said I didn't know. She wasn't going to be mad at me, come on! She's dying for me. Wait, let's rewind a little, did I say my princess? What's happening with me today?

I just…I think I don't want to hurt her. I mean nothing is her fault after all. Yes, that's the thing, I'm growing a conscience, and I don't want to hurt the girl that I have always found so funny to mess with. That makes no sense. Or maybe it does. There's something in my chest, a small pain that I can't identify, and the road is blurry now. What's gotten into my eyes? No way… I can't be…shit.

Finally! I am home. Not that this is going to solve any of the problems I've got right now, but I least I can exit this car that is driving me insane. Of course not everything could be that great. My stepmom is home and apparently has decided to be "worried" about me. That's just great, exactly what I need. She just has the perfect timing as usual. "Jadelyn, are you alright? You didn't come home last night," she asks while she stares at me with false concern. I don't have time for this…

"Yes, I'm perfect. Now if you excuse me, I have an assignment to do. Bye!" Saying this I head to my room. At least there I can be alone with my thoughts, even if hearing my mind rambling about this is the last thing I want to do right now. But I won't have to explain a thing to anyone; I can't explain if I don't understand. I enter and slam the door closed. I don't want anyone coming in here.

So, I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I turned on the radio. I want something that will block my mind. Yes, that Pantera song will do. I turn on the volume as loud as I can to extinguish my thoughts. Nope, they won't go away. I need to break something, to hit something, whatever that takes these feelings away. I don't even think about it and throw a punch to the first thing that comes across my way.

"Ouch!" Yes, I remember now, walls are really hard. That's okay, just what I need, a little pain to make things better. Alright, my hand is bleeding a little. Good, this is distracting enough. I don't really know why, but staring at blood has a powerful effect over me. It's like that red hypnotizes me…

Oh well, it's just a small cut on my hand. Nothing important…I wonder what Tori may be thinking right now. Is she worried about any of this? Or maybe she's just back into her shiny world. Oh my God, I need to stop thinking about this for real! Where are my scissors?

Half an hour later I had destroyed a set of sheets (hated those anyways, a cute present from my stepmom) and a borrowed notebook, no idea whose it was. I guess it could be Beck's. Well, whatever, that's not important right now. I feel more relaxed. I look at the mess that I have on my room and for some strange reason it feels comfortable, to see the chaos outside me makes me forget the one that is living inside.

I need to figure out my next move, to know what to say to Tori when she asks this again. I mean, this thing with her is no rebound, not at all, that's not the reason. But it's not like I'm dying here for her sweet cheekbones, right? So, I need to think this through. Perfect, this is just perfect, my phone is ringing, and I don't feel like answering, so I just let it ring. I lay down in my bed, looking at the ceiling. Next thing I know a new message appears on my phone. Maybe it's her; I'll have to check it.

'Jade, are you alright?' Yes, it is her. Of course it's her. Alright, I'll just answer…I can do that.

'Don't worry about it, I'm just perfect, Vega, see you tomorrow, big day in the play.' Okay, that sounds fine to me, nice change of subject there.

Not a minute goes by before she answers; she really likes to use her phone, like she can't live without it. 'Alright then, Jade, see you tomorrow. ' Oh, a happy smile. Would she be smiling now? I hope she is.

Alright, it's getting late and tomorrow is the big day. I better go to sleep now, or at least close my eyes while I keep listening some music. Every time I have a hard time falling asleep, I do this. It keeps everything away from my mind, and my mind needs space right now.

Okay, that was a weird dream, really weird. I figure that thinking about all of this is really messing with my mind. In the dream I was walking through the empty hallways of Hollywood Arts. It was dark, really dark, like it was night already and there were no lights on, only candles everywhere, and the air was cold, something unusual for LA. My footsteps echoed through the place and I could feel that I wasn't alone there, even if I couldn't see anyone else, I had that awful feeling that someone was watching me. I heard a loud scream and I turned around to see what was happening, but there was nothing. Now only silence could be heard, which was even creepier. Until then, my dream was pretty cool. I'm used to having these dreams, and I sincerely hope that one day it really happens something like that. That would be awesome. But it was then that the dream changed, something different occurred than what used to happen, and it knocked me out. A girl appeared out of nowhere and pushed me against a wall. It was Tori. At first I thought she was going to attack me or say something, but she didn't. I tried to react, to push her back, to make her let go of me, but it was helpless. I couldn't move at all, and after what came next, I really didn't want to.

She just started kissing me with such passion and anger that made me lose my strength. She was biting my lip and touching me, caressing me with one hand, while she pressed me to the wall with the other. My senses were all numb and all I could do was reacting to her. But then, she pulled away and looked at me, a smirk on her face and said: find me. She disappeared. I tried to find her, but she wasn't there anymore. I woke up then, still shocked by my dream, confused between what was real and what was a dream. The Tori from the dream had left me breathless.

And here I am driving my car again, heading to Hollywood Arts, and this is bothering me. My stomach is feeling weird. I wonder if Tori is already preparing herself for the play. I'm sure she is. I need to go to the other stage, to present my film, so I don't think I'll be able to catch her acting. I don't like that idea at all.

I went directly to the room where the film was going to be projected. The room was packed, and a lot of people were there to see it. That alone should have been enough to make me happy, proud of myself, and just want to see how they react to my master piece. But for some reason, her words, the ones from the dream, kept haunting me; find me, repeating in my head over and over again. The movie started and there I was on the screen and in my seat. I couldn't shake her image from my mind.

After 10 minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. I slip out of there and head to the stage where Beck's play was being shown. I finally enter the room and just stare, amazed at the girl that was singing. I have always liked her voice, even if I hate her for stealing my roles. I can recognize she is not talentless like her sister, but still seeing her now was completely different. My heart was beating like crazy when I hear her singing that powerful love song that I couldn't help but think that it was meant for me.

But then, there was Beck, holding her hand, showing to the world that her heart was his, and for some reason that broke something inside of me. I felt weak. I hated the feeling. I wasn't mad. Mad I like, mad I can control. I just hit something or destroy it with my scissors and it goes away. But this was different. The vision of them together like that was making me sick.

And then, when I thought it couldn't get any worst, I saw him. How did he dare? He was kissing her. Kissing her! That jerk, he was really trying to get her to be his with the play. I cursed myself for being here, for watching them, but I couldn't leave. Not now. I needed to know where this leads. Even if Beck kind of told me about the play, I don't really remember. Besides, I don't feel like leaving things like this.

There is Cat on stage. Her performance is flawless, as usual; she has to be the best actress in the school, after me, of course. So I just stay there and watch the rest of the play. It's not bad. But I really dislike the romance in it. I was feeling really mad at this point. When the play finally came to an end and everybody was clapping I stand up and go backstage to find Tori. It was what I had been waiting for all that time so I needed to go right away. When I finally get backstage there she was, but she wasn't alone. She was with Beck and Cat, who was bouncing everywhere while she squealed with emotion, hugging Beck and Tori. She leaned close to Tori's ear and said something to her, to which Tori answered, "What, Cat? Sorry, didn't get it."

Cat just giggled and this time spoke out loud. "Jade is here!" To that comment, both Tori's and Beck's eyes locked on me. I didn't know what to say so I just waved and watched as Cat came running in my direction. "Jade! Did you like the play? I acted today!" she said with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Oh, right, sure Cat. You were the best," I say, smiling back at her. I did not think this through, what to do when I got here, so I really appreciated her talking.

"Yay! You really think that? I wanted to do a good performance today. My brother was released from the hospital to catch my play. Actually, no, I think he just escaped. Need to go to see him." She took Beck's arm and said, "Beck, please come with me, I want you to meet my brother, you have never met my brother before!" Beck's eyes were on me. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. I know he couldn't.

He turned to Tori. "You did great today, Tori. I hope I'll catch you later." Without saying another word, he followed Cat to see her brother. I wonder why Cat wanted him to meet her brother so badly. I mean, why only him? Neither of us has ever met the guy. Anyway, I appreciate that she did.

And there we were, the both of us, alone backstage.

"Hi," I said. Gosh, I sound so stupid, just saying hello like that.

"Hi there, what are you doing here? I thought your movie was going to be on at the same time as our play," she states and the question makes me wonder what I should say.

"Don't know. I guess I was boring. After all, I already know what happens in my movie." I shrug.

"Oh! Okay, but we have to see it together later," she tells me with a grin.

"Sure Vega, you will have a_ private show_." I can't help but smirk when I say the last two words. But she surprised me by raising her brow and smirking back. My heart stops in that moment because I feel like I am staring at the girl of my dreams. I mean, the girl that appeared in my dream last night, and not just the regular Tori.

"Well Jade, what can I tell you? I wouldn't say no to that." I am speechless. That fucking dream left me messed up. So she doesn't wait for me to speak and keeps on talking. "So, did you like the play?"

Yes, the play, whatever. "Nah, not really," I say, and I see sadness on her face so I quickly add, "But you were amazing, hate the stupid guy who kissed you though." I smile. And there she is again, smirking.

"Yeah, I know, but he wasn't the one I wanted to kiss, you know?" She starts walking in my direction.

"It wasn't? Then who…?"

I don't manage to finish the question when she grabs me and starts kissing me completely out of control. I can barely keep up with her, her lips crushing on mine; her warm breath is taking all of my strength. Then I can feel her hands caressing me as if she wanted to prove something, and I think I may explode when she pins me against the wall, biting my neck, kissing every exposed part of it. I feel numb; my heart won't stop beating like this. I think my legs may give in and I'm panting. She is making all of these things happen to me and I can't help but to moan at her actions. What the hell is Vega doing to me? I guess dreams sort of can come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, What do you think? liked? hate it? am I gonna die now? xDDD please tell me :3**

**I already started writing next chapter, but I'll be gone for like, at least 4 days for a trip to the beach, so ._. I won't update untill I get back. Sorry u.u but I promise I'll make it up... again xD**

**See ya!**


	8. Surprised

**A/N. Hello everyone! First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter n.n you guys made me really happy n.n . Even the person who treatened to kill me if I didn't updated soon. That was awesome and funny xD. **

**Yes I am aware that it was a long time... a week, but this is a especial chapter, hope you like it, 2 chapters in one xDDD.**

**Like I said, it's going to be a little different, you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer. Not mine... although It would be awesome! XD**

_**Surprised**_

Tori's POV

I seriously don't know what got into me. One minute we were celebrating the success of the play with Cat and Beck, it was just hilarious to see Cat bouncing around out of happiness, and the next I had Jade pinned up against the wall. I just felt so powerful, so in control, and seeing her react like that gave me all the confidence in the world to act on my feelings.

What were those feelings that kept on pushing to the surface anyway? I spent the entire night thinking about her, about how I had messed things up yesterday when I stopped her and told her all of those things about not rushing into things, and me not wanting to be a rebound thing for her.

All I could think about was how I messed up, and I kept remembering her words, "You´re right, Vega, I have to go." How could I have been so stupid about the whole thing? I should have been tactful about it, said it with different words…or I don´t know. She was gone. The sound of her car leaving just reminded me of what I had lost, because in that moment I really thought that I had lost her. Did I ever have her to begin with? Can I say I did?

It was a dark night, I even appreciated hearing Trina´s voice yammering about how her show wasn´t going to be displayed in primetime, but it was going to be the last one, maybe at midnight. I had to convince her that people always saved the best for last. She seemed to agree with that and was obviously happy to 'understand' the situation correctly now because it was impossible that her multi-talented performance wasn't the center of the day.

After we talked about the whole 'mistake' thing about her show, she asked about mine, which was good because I had completely forgotten about it. The whole thing with Jade took it out of my head. So I told her that with Cat and Beck we had all set, that I thought that it was going to be a good show. She asked me about Beck, that she had heard that he was single, I answered by nodding, and then she added with her suspicious grin, "And sis, are you going to make a move on him? Because I think he will be up for it…unless you want to give it to your big sis…even though I don't usually go for younger boys I could make an exception with him…" That made me laughed because it was really funny. I wasn't about to like Beck at all, and on the other hand, I think my sister could mysteriously die if she had anything to do with Jade's ex. So I told her that I did not like him at all, and that she could make her move, although she needed to worry about her life, saying Jade's name in the process. She went pale and changed the subject. I think she's not going to go there.

She started talking about other random things but I couldn't pay attention anymore because Jade's name set all of the memories again, and I needed to stop thinking about that because I had a performance the next day and I had to get it right. So I excused myself and went upstairs again, stayed in my room, and texted her. She only said something about the play…well if she says that I guessed that is what I needed to focused on.

When I saw her today in the play and I knew that she had come to see it regardless of her own show it made me feel so happy that I couldn't hold myself. It appeared that she wasn't mad at me or anything like that. That surprised me. I needed to show her a little of what I was feeling and how I wasn't scared at all. And that was what I did. Besides, she looked somehow weak or at least not her strong self anymore. I couldn't tell but there was something different in her eyes when she looked at me.

And then we were there, against the wall backstage. Cat took Beck with her to see her brother so we were alone there to do whatever we wanted, and I really wanted to do something in particular. And, to my surprise, Jade reacted really, really well to what I had in mind. She was allowing me to grab her, to kiss her, to bite her neck against the wall, and she didn't just kiss me back, but she was moaning, panting from my actions. I felt so powerful that I couldn't believe it, that Jade was letting herself be so vulnerable to me. I mean, in that way.

And I stopped and looked at her beautiful eyes. "Jade, look, I just want you to know that I trust you and that I like you…Just, forget what I said yesterday. You don't owe me any explanations about your behavior. I know everything I need to know, at least until you want to tell me something else." There, I said it. I needed her to know, without a doubt, what I was thinking.

She's biting her lip, looking at the floor and frowning. Did I say something wrong again? She looks so conflicted, like she is debating with herself over something. I just look at her, trying to give her some room to think about things.

Finally, she speaks. "Well Vega. I'm glad you think that because you are not just a rebound thing for me. Is that clear? And by the way, you can't just attack me like that…" Oh, she is mad about what I did… "And then just stop, alright?" She was smirking. It seemed that she actually liked what I did.

So I smirk back and grab her head, pulling her close to me. I like having her like this, close to me. I bite her lip and then I pull away. Her eyes are closed.

"Alright Jade, I'll keep that in mind for next time," I say, and now she is smiling. I love when she smiles, even though I have to admit it still scares me a little when she does it because it reminds me of her dangerous self, but that danger, now I must say, I like.

"Next time, Vega? Are you that confident now?" She's grinning. She isn't mad about this. She is just teasing.

"Yes Jade, you know you can stop me whenever you want…if you want, of course." I don't know how it is that I dare do this…to speak like this to her…but still, I do it.

She raises a brow and looks directly into my eyes. "Don't get all conceited on me, Vega, otherwise you'll get what you deserve," she says and I see her true self again.

"And exactly what would that be, Jade? Please tell me." I really want to know because something tells me that maybe she is bluffing about the whole thing.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Vega? Let's keep it a secret, you will know soon enough." Now she is smirking completely. And I like it.

"I see… then I will have to act conceited, Jade. Just to know what you would do to me," I say, trying my luck. Then she starts laughing at my words. I can't help but smile.

"So, you want me to do that to you…Alright now, Tori, don't complain later," she says, and now I laugh. Everything seems right in the world again. I can't believe that a couple of hours ago I was terrified thinking that I had messed up everything. This thing with Jade seems like a dream sometimes. I just wish not to wake up from this.

It is then when I see Beck. He seems to have come back from wherever Cat had taken him, and apparently was looking for something, maybe us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, _Ladies_," he says with an acid voice. How long has he been here?

I can't help but feel a little guilty again. So I hurry to answer. "It's okay. Do you need something, Beck? Did you forget anything?" The truth is that I do feel a little annoyed by his presence and it's noticed in my voice, but there's really nothing I can do about it.

Jade adds, "Yes, Beck, you are interrupting, so you better find quickly what you came looking for and leave us alone." I can see how mad she is whenever he appears. And frankly I can't blame her. If I were her, I don't think I would be too happy either. Hell, not even I am happy about this, and this is not of my business…Well, I guess it is, somehow.

Beck speaks again. "Yes, thank you Jade, actually, I came here looking for you." For her? What does he want with her? I think I'm feeling a little jealous at his words. I don't like this. Maybe it's not my place to feel jealous at all, but that is not something you can control.

"Looking for me? What the hell do you want from me?" she says and I can tell she is no happier about the idea than me.

He turns around and looks at me. "Tori, I'm sorry to ask you this, but would you give us a minute please? I need to talk to Jade alone about something." I don't know how to answer that so I just look at Jade. She is looking intensely at Beck and then just nods in my direction.

"Of course, no problem, Jade, I will be outside waiting for you, okay?" I say to her and without adding anything else I start walking. A million things run into my head and I just wonder if leaving her with him is the right thing to do. I don't want to see her hurt again.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

What the hell does he want now? He just ruined the moment Tori and I were sharing. I hate that. Not that I really mind about her, but still, he has no right. What am I saying, who am I kidding here, it's not like if someone could read my mind, it's just me in here, unless of course some psychologist would see me and diagnoses me with bipolar disorder. But that is a completely different story. I do care about her. What Tori told me a moment ago about her trusting me…I felt weird. She trust me, I felt a little guilty about it, I just… I really wanted to make her feel good about it. I needed to prove her that she was important for me. Needless to say about her actions, she really surprised me there, in a good way. I could definitely get used to that.

I don't know what it is that she is doing to me. It seems longer, but only a couple of days ago I was still with the boy I have now in front of me, and now it seems like the whole world has changed. Has it changed? Changes like this can come so sudden? I mean, I didn't even notice. And the way Tori is acting now…it is almost as if that dream was a prediction or something. It makes me feel something strong inside of me…I'm not sure of much right now.

I turn to Beck. "So, are you going to tell me what the fuck you want?" I feel pissed off and not sure it is at him, but, hey, he is here, so he needs to deal with it.

"Come on, Jade, there's no need to be so aggressive. I just want to talk to you and I already told you that," he says with that impassive face of his.

"Yeah genius, I know that. But what do you want to talk about? The weather? Or is it that you want to ask me about your pretty play and how you wrote it for Tori? Want to ask me how I feel about that or what I think about it, Beck? That was a real piece of cake for me." I don't know where that came from, but I can't help it. I am mad about the whole thing. I just need him to know about all this.

"Whoa, relax Jade. That's not what I wanted to talk about. And I'm really sorry that you had found out about that. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know?" he says and he seems honest about it, but I just don't care. His actions speak from him. Words are taken by the wind.

"Right, you are so good that you didn't care about dumping me one day and the next confessing your feelings to Vega, something that seems you had prepared for long before. How could you be such an asshole Beck? I always thought I was the mean one in our relationship." I'm starting to feel sick over this. I am talking more than I should. It's just that I can't help but feel hurt over it.

"Look Jade, I am really sorry. I should have let you know what I was feeling long before what happened. Maybe that would have spared us both the troubles. I just couldn't stand the idea of losing you… of hurting you with my confusion. You are an important part of me and I guess that now I did lose you. I am such a moron. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that, Jade, and you know I still love you," he says. I don't know what he expects me to say to this. He has been a jerk to me and now he tells me this, an apology? Really? What is he looking for? Absolution?

"Yes, you should have, but you didn't. Now deal with the consequences. If you were man enough to leave me like that and didn't thought about the damage you were doing to me, don't come back telling me that you love me now just because you think that you lost me and Vega does not likes you back." I smile at this, not so much because it hurts him, but more because I like the idea of her liking me. It makes me a little…happy, really happy. I want to get out of here and go to her soon.

"I see. So is that it, Jade? You wanted me to deal with the consequences? Is that what this is all about? I do understand the consequences now. I made a mistake. Come on, Jade, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say? Please, forgive me; I will do whatever you want, please. You know I still love you. Don't you think we should…give it another try?" I just can't believe his words. Is he serious about this? Is he trying to get back with me? What a moron.

"So, let me see if I get this, Beck. You want us to get back together? Why now? You told me you didn't love me anymore. Just because Vega is not available you come to me? And what do you mean that I wanted you to deal with the consequences?" I don't know why, but I don't answer directly to his question.

"Well…Yes Jade, I do want us to get back together. I made a mistake. The thing about Tori, I was just confused, but when I saw you with her, I did not feel jealous of you, I felt jealous of her. I still want you. I don't want her." Now I see, he felt bad when he saw me with her. Good, although jealous wasn't what I was aiming. I just wanted to see him crushed and that he did not get to have what he wanted.

"I see. Now you're not confused anymore? Right, but what do you mean 'what this is all about'?" I'm a little confused about his words.

"Well, you know, the whole you and Tori thing. I know you don't really like her, you just got with her so I couldn't have her, to make me jealous, because you want me back, right?" Wait…what?

"Oh! Yes, of course Beck!" I say this sarcastically. But then again, I know he's not completely wrong about it. I did not want him with her.

"What? I know I'm right because you haven't denied it. Come on, tell me now that you don't love me and I'll leave." A couple of seconds go by and I freeze because this is getting out of hand and it is then that I hear someone cry. I turn around to see Tori at the door, looking at me with tears pouring down her cheeks and I am terrified. Did she listen to the entire conversation?

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Of course, I had to ask the most stupid question of all time. I can be so stupid sometimes, especially when things matter. She just opens and closes her mouth and then she turns around, preparing to leave. Now she misunderstood my intentions, great.

"Perfect, it's your entire fault, you idiot," I tell Beck, but I know it is not entirely his fault.

"What? I told her to give us a minute. It's her fault." When he says this I just feel like punching him. And then he adds, "Well, it's better for her to find out about this soon. So… Are we back together yet?" I can't believe him. I just tell him to back off and leave there to try to find Tori. That's what I should have done from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So, you like it? Not at all? what do you think about Beck? What will Tori do now? xD please tell me what you think. Reviews will be much apreciated n.n**

**see you next week! (Yeah, sorry about that, but I won't be home for a couple of days x.x) have a great weekend.**


	9. Stupid

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here I am with an early update. You can thank BrutalicTragedy for her life threats (they really worked on me xDDD) and of course to Bandgrad2008 *-* for helping me to edit this chapter n.n (If you haven´t read their stories yet, what are you waiting for? go xDD after you read this)**

**Disclaimer: Never will be, and I think I´m ok with that.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's Tori's POV, what happens right after she leaves backstage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid<strong>

_Tori's POV_

How could I have been so stupid about this whole thing? It was so obvious that this was never real, that I can't help but think that it was actually my fault, that it was me who didn't wanted to see what in Beck's eyes was so clear. I wanted to believe that she liked me. How was it even possible for me not even consider that option from the moment she stepped into my house that day telling me about Beck and the whole thing about him liking me. I mean, the whole situation seemed so unnatural, her staying in my house, kissing me, being nice to me… but I couldn't see it. I was so happy about it that I was blinded by it.

I can even remember every word they spoke because, yes, I was the stupid person who stayed there from the beginning of their conversation to make sure that Beck wasn't going to hurt Jade again. Right, thinking I needed to protect her and she just… ugh! I could hit myself right now. It hurts so badly to remember how she didn't deny any of those accusations, nor her intentions towards me. I could hear that her words were full of resentment towards Beck for dumping her. She was hurt. And Beck's words, following the logic, of course she did all this for him. She never wanted me. I was just there to help her accomplishing what she wanted. And she wanted Beck… I know she still loves him…

God, I can be such an idiot sometimes, always forgetting that people are not always sincere with their intentions. Come on! This is the girl who spends her entire time making my life miserable. But no, I couldn't, I just had to fall for her and believe every word she said, right? Wait; am I in love with her? of course I am… to make things even worse, of course I am in love with her… she was just using me to make Beck jealous or something, and now she must be laughing at my stupidity, probably mimicking my voice… although I. Do. Not. Speak. Like. That.

I am hiding, still in school; I don't want to see anyone, especially not her, nor Beck. I want to run away but I feel so weak, so stupid, completely misplaced. I wish I was someplace else and not have to worry about any of this. But here I am and I can't do anything about it yet. Tears keep coming and I can't stop them because this hurts. I love her and she just played me. I've never been a prideful person; I don't care much about stuff like that. I honestly think that pride only makes things worse with friendship, but hey, she is not even my friend, right? I mean if she did all those things. And thinking that I needed to protect her, that she was the victim in this situation, blaming Beck of everything. It almost makes me laugh. Well… it's not like Beck wasn't guilty of anything, but at least he didn't manipulate things like she did. He even told her that he wanted me. But hey, now he wants her back and everything will go back to normal, Beck and Jade as a couple.

I cry even louder when I think about this, think about them together again walking through the hallways of Hollywood Arts, just as if nothing would have ever happened and I feel a pain inside that make me want to disappear. I can almost see them smiling to each other, Jade resting on Beck's lap… talking, kissing… I can't stand this.

Why did she have to do all those things? Make me think that I had a chance with her, wish she liked me for real… kiss me in that way… just remembering that makes my heart beat louder than my crying… but I can't allow that anymore because she played with me just for the fun of it. She didn't need to act like that with me. She could have just asked me to back off from Beck. I mean I would have never, ever… not with him… and apparently she kind of knew I liked her. So what was that all about? Just to make me feel like crap? Because if that was the reason; she completely succeeded.

I think I've been hiding here for more than an hour, just remembering everything she and I had shared for the last few days and I feel sick. I feel sick because I feel like I've just changed a dream for a nightmare. I feel sick because I wake up to a reality that kills me inside. I feel sick because I should have never let myself believe in her words. I know Jade. But still…I wanted to believe. I feel sick because she is not here anymore and I miss her, and even though I hate that she had played me and used me like that, I can't help but love her anyway. I need her close to me one more time. And I hate myself for not being able to hate her. I should. I have plenty of reasons to do it.

I don´t know why I'm still here. I'm pretty sure she's not at Hollywood Arts anymore. She probably just went out with Beck to hang or… make out or something. And I'm jealous. In the end I'm the one that does not fit into this love story. I was never a part of it, I guess. I was just the small obstacle in their love story, the one that makes their love grow even stronger.

I just need to be as far away from Jade as possible. I think that is the only way I can get over this. And it's hard, considering that we attend the same school every day, and we even share several classes. Well, at least today is Friday, which means I´ll be able to escape from her during the weekend. On Monday, I'll see what to do. Now I need to get home. I can't just stay here. Not like this. Not anymore.

So I step out from where I was hiding, and to my utter shock, the first thing I see when I do is her, walking, looking for something. And I get desperate. I don't know what to do; all I know is that I need to run away from here or at least find someone who can help me. It is then that I see Cat, who is leaning against a wall, so I quickly approach to her to avoid Jade.

When she sees me she smiles and starts talking. "Hey Tori! I haven´t see you in a long time. Where were you? Are you alright?" She looks puzzled. Then she takes my hand and leads me out of the school before I could answer to either of her questions.

I look at her in shock. What happened there? "Cat, what was that all about? Why did you drag me out of school?" I ask, even though I am glad that she did.

"Oh! No reason. I just thought you wanted to be out of there," she says and then starts walking to the parking lot. So I just follow her to where she's going and we stop in front of her car.

"I see, so, what are we doing here?" I ask her because I'm a little confused; this does not make too much sense. Cat had never taken me like that or read my thoughts or intentions like that at all.

"We are going to talk and keep you hiding of course," she says, like it is the most natural thing in the world. And I'm stunned. Did she really notice everything? It's then that she slides into her car and points at me to do the same. So I get into her car as well.

"Alright… so why are we hiding?" I ask, looking everywhere to see if Jade saw me, but she didn't. Then Cat turns on the music and stares at me.

"We are hiding from Jade, right? Because she has been looking all over for you for the last two hours, and since you were hiding, I figured you didn't want her to find you," she says, frowning. It's not usual to see her frowning and not normal to see her so rational either. I wonder if she is always like this and she pretends otherwise…

"Oh! I see… I didn´t know she was looking for me, I just figured she was with Beck," I tell her, more to myself than answering her.

"Oh no, Beck took off hours ago, he looked mad…" she says and then starts playing with a couple of artifacts she has in her car, which I'm not sure about what they are used for… but still, she looks really cute doing that. Seeing her playing like a little girl makes me forget a little about this whole situation. It´s like being with Cat comforts me, like she really relaxes me. She's a good friend. And at this point, something tells me that I can trust her. I mean, it is possible that she doesn't even know what she's doing, but still. It feels good to be with someone now and not alone hiding somewhere.

"I see… So Beck and Jade are not in the same place?" I ask, trying to figure out what's going on here because none of this makes sense at all. I thought they would be together by now in some coffee shop or in Beck's RV. I really don't want to have that picture again in my mind, so I turn to look at Cat and she is looking at me, frowning and looking confused. I don't know what that's all about, so I ask, "What´s going on Cat? Why are you frowning?"

She looks at me and gives me her answer. "Because I'm confused that you are talking about Beck and Jade being together in the same place. They broke up, I thought you knew." And I don't know what to say to that because they may be together now and she still doesn't know, but then again, Beck took off and Jade is looking for me… that confuses me.

"I did know, but they are back together now, right?" Now it's me who's frowning because I wish she would tell me that they are not, but I just know they are.

"No, why would you say that? Jade is pretty mad with Beck. She hit him." That surprises me a little. What the hell happened while I was gone?

"Cat… what happened? Why did Jade hit Beck?" I ask her, unable to stop myself.

"Well, I don't really know… I just know that Jade hit him and told him it was his fault or something. Want some Juice? I have some in the trunk." It's amazing how she can change subjects. So, Jade thinks this is all Beck's fault. I repeat, what the hell?

"Alright, thank you Cat," I say. I was feeling a little thirsty anyway. All that time crying, I guess, left me a little dehydrated. She stepped out of the car and I stare at all the things she has in her car. I did not know that all those artifacts even existed. Those are probably from the SkyStore. I sigh. She can't let go of that magazine, can she? In the end, I think that Cat is never going to change. But, why should she? She is adorable just the way she is, and a good actress and a smart girl.

A couple of minutes later she´s back and she hands me the juice. Then we resume talking. She tells me that her brother was taken back to the hospital as soon as the play ended and that she couldn't really introduce him to Beck properly. It's really nice to talk about something else for a moment. It makes my mind rest a little from all that has been happening the last few hours.

Then out of nowhere she stares at me and smiles, going silent for a moment. And then says, "I think I want some Ice-cream."

"What? Right now, you say?" I ask. I'm a little confused. Well, there she is, adorable and not making sense again.

"Yes, right now," she says, and then waves to someone outside. "I'll go while you talk to Jade in my car," Wait, what did she just say?

"Talk with Jade? What do you mean?" I ask her, starting to panic.

"Yes, you were really confused about her and Beck, so I called her a moment ago while I was getting juice and told her that you were here, and look, she's right here. Yay! I'll be back later." And with that, she just gets out the car and smiles at Jade and leaves. I feel completely shocked. She was supposed to be helping me hide from her, not call her to see me. What am I supposed to do now?

Then Jade slips into the car and looks at me. I can't even look at her. I feel mad, hurt. I don't want to talk to her, but at the same time, I want to know what really happened after I left. I want to see if she can say something for herself.

"Hi," she says and smiles at me. How can she be smiling right now? With everything I know now, with everything that has happened?

"Hello," I reply coldly, like I've never been to her. She needs to know that I'm not okay with this, and I'm not going to forgive her if that's what she's after. Although, who says that that is what she wants; maybe she's here just to mess with my head and my feelings a little bit more. Maybe she wants to confuse me or laugh in my face. What do I know? Nothing would surprise me anymore. I know I was stupid, but she can't make me fall twice.

"So… I guess we need to talk," she says, not smiling anymore, but she's staring at me like pleading for something. I don't buy her honesty.

"Alright then, talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it n.n Next chapter will come soon. Please tell me what you think about it, the more reviews I get, faster I´ll update. reviews make me happy n.n**

**Well, see you soon n.n**


	10. Confessions

**A/N: Hello Everybody n_n I thought I'll surprise you with an early update :3 I bet no one see that coming... maybe some one did... but well xD**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts I've have n.n you make me happy.**

**So what do you think, Is Jade going to be able to fix everything? lets see.. Long chapter this time n.n**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome, for at least a day.. but no u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

_Jade's POV_

It took me forever to find Vega. I was almost going to give up, thinking about even asking Trina if she knew where her sister was when Cat called me and told me to go to the parking lot, saying that Tori was there. I have no idea at all why Cat called me to let me know where Tori was. But I am really thankful towards her. She has helped me more than once these last couple of days, and I know that she means it and it's not just random actions.

It's been hell for me these last couple of hours. When I left backstage to find Tori, Beck followed me and stopped me from following her. And then, as if that wasn't enough, he tried to kiss me. I mean, is he serious about it? Does he not understand me at all? Well, I know for a fact that I did not answer directly to his questions about me loving him or whatever, but I thought that leaving the room was enough of an answer for him to get the idea. But no, apparently it wasn't. He can be so slow sometimes.

So there I was, just one step out of the door ready to find Tori when he grabbed me and turned me around to face him. He didn't say anything; he just tried to kiss me. Of course I stopped him, I wasn't going to allow him to do that, but I was so upset about it that I just hit him. Hard. I couldn't have been angrier about the whole situation. He was forcing me to kiss him and delaying me from finding the only person I did want to kiss. Because yes, by then I understood in the most difficult way, in the worst situation, that for me she wasn't just a game, not at all. I understood that I actually messed up everything. Wanting to hurt someone, I ended up hurting the one I care about the most.

"Get out of the way, Beck; this is your fault!" I didn't just tell him, I _screamed_ at him. I mean he was keeping me from finding her. What else could I do?

"Alright… I'm sorry Jade… I just wanted to see if you really didn't love me anymore. I guess I have my answer now. Just go, don't be an asshole like I was, although I don't think you'll be able to find her now," he said, almost smiling. I don't know if it was a sad smile, or if he was mocking me, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to waste any more time talking to him, so I started looking everywhere for her.

I mean, where could she have gone? It was only like a minute or two and she disappeared… is she really that fast? I guess she is that fast. Vega is in good shape after all. Yes, really good shape, I know that for a fact. I smiled like a moron. Alright Jade, that was definitely not the best time to be thinking about stupid things. Not when she's probably somewhere thinking shit about you, probably getting the story all wrong. But then again I thought… maybe she has the story right and she hates me. She should now, but what can I do, I can't just let her walk away like that, I need to tell her what I feel.

And with that in mind I started looking for her all over school, I asked everyone I know, and nothing. I was starting to fear that she had left school; I even was ready to go to her house. It was then that I got Cat's call. I was so relieved that I smiled for a second, only to remember that Tori must hate me now, or worse, be hurt.

I chose to forget my fears and just go to where she is. It is very important for me that she understands. I need to take care of everything and just fix this mess I made.

When I finally get to the parking lot, Cat is getting out of her car, smiling at me, letting me know that it's okay for me to just go in there and talk to Vega. I don't really know what to expect, so I just slip into the seat and smile at her, so she sees that I'm happy to finally find her.

"Hi," I say, trying to look confident and relaxed, although that is not what I feel at all. I don't think I have ever been so desperate in my life. But I can act, so that's what I do.

"Hello," she says, looking directly at me, her eyes looking cold as ice, and I can see that she has been crying. I feel a knife in my heart, this hurts, but I can't blame her. I know she's just reacting to what had happened earlier. I can't keep on hiding this from her.

"So… I guess we need to talk," I say, not smiling anymore, just staring at her and trying to show her that I'm not playing any games this time, and that I'm being completely honest about all of this. I want her to understand, but at the same time I have no idea how on Earth I'm going to explain everything to her, when even in my mind this sounds bad.

"Alright then, talk," she answers again, looking cold and hurt. And with that I lose all of my confidence to explain. But I'm here, so I just have to do it.

"Okay Tori, first of all, I'm really sorry about everything. Look, I don't know what you heard back then but…" I say but she interrupts me.

"I listened to everything. I'm sorry I stayed and didn't wait outside like you guys wanted me to because I wanted to make sure that you were alright," she says, and saying this she smiles sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. That just kills me, so I can't stop myself when I lean in and wipe her tear away with my hand and almost try to kiss her, but she stopped me. And of course, I remember now that she is mad. I can't just kiss her, even if I'm dying to do it, to hold her and tell her how much she means to me. Maybe I shouldn't tell her that at all. That would make things even more complicated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," I say. A moment of awkward silence goes by and then I speak again. "Well, I just want you to know without a doubt that I'm not back with Beck. That is not what I want at all. I have never intended to get back with him, and I never lied to you about that." She stares at me for a moment, frowning.

"I see… so you're not with Beck… alright, you didn't lie about that. What did you do lie about then?" she asks. Shit, why did she have to be so direct about this? I do not like to be in this situation, and now, twice in a day. What, should I just answer? I told myself that I was going to be honest about this. But I just don't know if I can.

"Don't… don't ask me that… not like that. I promise I will tell you everything, but please, let me tell you this appropriately," I say. And I really need her to understand that it's not that I want to lie to her, but I want to tell her everything properly. I can't make any mistakes now. It would be the death to… whatever it is we have. Or had… I don't know anymore.

"Why should I let you, Jade? Why should I believe that you're going to be honest now if you hadn't been from the beginning?" she asks and now I can see how angry she is. I know that if she could she would hit me right now, and I would really like that she would, it would make everything easier. If she did, I would have the excuse to be just as mad, or at least forgive her and act like the better person. But I'm not, I'm the worst.

"I am really sorry, Tori. I'm being honest about this, please believe me. I'm going to tell you everything so please let me. I need you to understand. I'm going to be honest, no matter what, because I know that you deserve the truth," I say finally. I need to think every word before I speak because for some reason, when it matters, if I don't it just comes out wrong.

"It's okay, Jade; just tell me what you need to tell me. You're right, I do deserve the truth." Her words were just as cold as the first ones, but her eyes were not. There was a little spark in them when they looked at me. I think I may be able to make her see my side of the story… or at least prevent her from hating me. I just couldn't stand that. Not now, not now that I can't hate her. Not now that I'm the one who likes her…

"Thanks Vega, I mean… Tori, that's more than what I deserve." She nods and I keep on talking. It's time to stop postponing my words and just tell her everything.

"Alright, this is difficult for me, so I'll just say it, okay? Well, what Beck said about me using you to make him jealous is not true. I couldn't care less if he wants me back now or not." I stop there because I can sense that if I go on down that path I'm going to say something I'll regret later. She looks at me a little puzzled, not frowning anymore.

"Okay, then he was wrong about that. You don't want him back, I get that, but… then why did you go to my house that day? Why did you tell me all those things, Jade?" she asks and now she's biting her lip while looking intensely into my eyes. She seriously doesn't know how distracting that is for me. I would really prefer to be biting her lips instead of explaining stuff. I hate to explain myself. I even hate the word "explain"… I'll add that word to the list of words I hate. I think I zone out for a moment there because she's looking at me and calling my attention. "Jade…" she says.

"Oh, yes," I say and try to answer to what she just asked. "I don't want him back, not at all. And the primary reason why I went to your house that day, Tori, is because I think that despite everything I say every day… I do trust you, and nobody else could really understand," I say. Well, I'm not lying about that, I'm just holding information, not the same thing as lying, right? Oh, oh! She's frowning again.

"Jade… don't lie to me. Even if you trusted me, I just don't believe that that was all you wanted when you went to my house, so please stop it. I just want to know the truth." She doesn't look mad, just really tired. And she's right, I need to cut the crap and just tell her my awful truth.

"Please, try to understand this. I didn't really know what I was doing when I first went to your house, I didn't know what was going to happen, but I just… I wanted to make sure that the thing between you and Beck never happened. I couldn't stand see you with him. I can't now, and I couldn't before," I say, thinking to myself that in what I said there's no trace of lie. It's all true.

"Okay, go on. Then you went to my house to make sure that I wasn't going to accept his proposal or something like that. Okay, I get it. But why did you have to pretend to like me like that?" When she says this it looks like she's about to break again. Okay, I can't take that. So despite of my better judgment, I just lean in and hug her. She does not push me away, but she doesn't hug me back either. I think that's fair enough. Finally I pull away and talk.

"Look Tori, I never said I liked you…" I say, and in her eyes the tears are pouring once again. Shit! How is that even when I'm trying so hard to be careful with my words I screw up like this? I just continue talking before she has the chance to stop me.

"I never said that because I didn't want to lie to you, but the truth is that I do like you, Tori, more than I would like to. More than I thought I could. I just hadn't realized it yet back then. That day I was manipulating things, your feelings for me, to make sure… I just wanted you by my side; I just wasn't sincere about it. I guess I let the resentment for Beck take control of me, and I ended up hurting you instead of hurting him like I wanted," I tell her. And I don't know what else to say because that is the truth, and there's no way to make it sound pretty, simply because it isn't. I was a gank. I'm always a gank to her and now that I realize how stupid I was.

"So… you used my feelings for you, so you could hurt Beck?" she asks and now I know that that was all she really heard. Shit! That's not fair! What about the part of me liking you, Tori? That was honest. Why don't you notice that? I maintain silence, I can't answer right away, but I know that there's no way I can escape her question, so I just go ahead and talk.

"Yes, but… please understand… I didn't mean to hurt you. I really do like you, and care about you, the moments we shared, I wasn't faking my reactions" I say but she just shook her head and stops looking at me. I panic; I don't know what to do.

"I don't believe you, Jade, I just can't. You don't care about me. You did hurt me, like you always do. You could have been honest with me, you know, and I would have never even looked at Beck twice. I would have done anything for you. But you didn't, you used me, and played with my feelings. I liked you, it's the truth, but you made me love you by using me, telling me those words, kissing me… tricking me… and that's something that I can't accept. Jade, please, just… go away. I need to be alone now," she says, and I can't believe I let this happen… I feel a pain in my chest, unlike any other I have ever felt before. I'm about to cry… I can't let this happen.

"But Tori, wait… don't, please don't… I'm telling the truth here, Vega…" And I stop talking because I feel like I will start crying any minute now and even if I'm sorry and I like her… I can't let her see that. I can't let her see me crying over her. One thing is letting her see me weak over someone else, but to her… I just can't… She is the same Vega, after all. I can't be here begging, crying.

"Just… go, Jade. I don't want to argue about this; it hurts, so please help me and leave me alone." And she is crying again. I can't do anything… even if I just want to hold her and tell her that she means the world to me, that she shouldn't cry anymore, that is not going to help, that is not what she wants… so I decide to leave.

"Alright Tori, I'll leave… but please, stop crying… that kills me," I tell her, taking her hand and kissing it. She nods but does not look at me at all. So I just get out of the car.

It is then that I see Cat approaching the vehicle, with a large ice cream cone. She looks happy and I know that she will talk to Tori now. I just hope she can calm her down; I don't want to see her like this anymore.

"Cat…thanks for telling me where she was," I tell her, to which she just smiles.

"No problem, she wanted to see you, although she was hiding from you," she says and I can't help but want to hug her. Except that I don't. I'm Jade, I don't do hugs. Besides, I'm not feeling well, if I hug someone there's a possibility I'll cry.

"I see… Cat, can I ask you a favor?" I ask, trying to get her help. She looks conflicted.

"But, Jade, this is my only ice cream. Can't you buy another one?" I could just squeeze her… so half exasperated, half amused, I reply to her.

"No Cat, I don't want your ice cream. I was just going to ask you to take care of Tori. Could you do that for me? She's feeling a little sad today," I say, and I feel I'm about to break myself because I remember the reasons why she's crying.

"I know… although I thought that you would make her feel better…" she says and pouts, looking a little disappointed; I guess I am a little disappointed too.

"Yes, I thought that too… just take her to her house and just… be you" I say. Now it's me who really wants to get out of here, although I have no idea where I'll go.

"But Jade! Of course I have to be me! We are not in a play, there's when I can be someone else," she says smiling, and I know then that she'll always be her.

"Yeah, you're right, Cat. I have to go now, I'll see you later then," I say, and she just waves at me and slides into the car. I walk away from them, unsure about where to go now. I just feel really lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? or you hate me now? Maybe you do xD well, anyway, tell me what you think about that... the end.. is near... **


	11. Illusion

**A/N. Hello everyone! this is a fast update, I'm about to fall asleep so, I better do this fast xD. Hope you all like this chapter and.. well, is not ending yet xD not now at least.**

**so, thanks everyone for reding my fanfic n.n and review, and alert, that makes me keep on writing n.n**

**Disclaimer no... ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion<strong>

_Tori's POV_

It seems like Cat was hired to stay with me all day because she has shown no intention to go away. And I guess that in a way I appreciated it, even if I say that I want to be alone, which is far from the truth. Like when I told Jade to go away… I just wanted her to hug me and tell me that she loved me, but that is not the reality, so I really needed her to go away before I believed in her words once again. I need her to stay away from me from now on.

Once she left the car I just started crying. I really didn't know if it was a better or worse reality than what I had imagined before. At least I found out that she wasn't with Beck now, but for some reason that made everything even harder. If she was with Beck now, I could just try to move on with my life, I could try to hate her a little, and push away this feeling that suffocates me, but I can't.

She told me that she really liked me, that it was the truth, but I can't believe her. Her words sound like broken glass to me, even if it looks pretty on the outside; I know that in the end she will only end up hurting me again. I just know that. I can't allow myself to believe in her words again. I can't just look into the ocean of her eyes and drown myself in it, forgetting the way she used me.

Yes, because she admitted it, she used me. She took my feelings for her and used them to hurt Beck. That was really awful; she just didn't care if she hurt me in the process, even if she tells me now that she didn't mean to hurt me and that she does care. I just don't believe her. If she would have cared, she would have been honest from the beginning and who knows? It is possible that I would have helped her anyway, despite my feelings for her, or because of them.

Inside me still burns the touch of her hands, her kisses, her words… it was all just one act. Well, I can't say now that she is not the best actress I know. I completely believed every single word she said (Except for Cat maybe, I'm still not sure when she's acting and when she's being serious. She is really something).

I still feel stupid because now that I know what really happened, I don't know why I didn't see it. And I feel even stupider because I still want her close to me. How can I forget her if I don't really want to? I despise what she did, but she's all I've ever wanted. And now I can't have her. I must do this for myself.

When Cat climbs into the car, she has a giant ice cream cone in her hands. She sits and looks at me saying, "Here," and hands it to me. I don't know what to say because she really makes my day with that simple gesture.

"Thanks, Cat, is it for me?" I ask. I know it is but still. She just smiles her typical Cat smile.

"Yes, it's for you." And saying this she just turns on the engine of the car and starts driving to my house.

The way home is silent. I really don't feel like talking right now because it's too soon. So I just enjoy the strawberry ice cream and stare out the window. This is enough for now; I feel like Cat's company is all I need for me to feel safe again. There's no need to talk about anything right now.

When we finally arrive home, I was going to say good bye and get out of the car, but Cat just turned off the engine and beat me to it. Before I noticed it, she was at my door, waiting for me. So I just followed her to my own house and opened the door. The place was empty of course, Mom and Dad were working and Trina is probably in school. After all, her show is the last one today. I can't help but feel a little bad about not being there when she performs… but I know that I won't regret it that much either.

"So Cat, ehm… what are we doing now?" I say because I don't really know what to do.

"Oh, I don't know, what about a movie! Movies always cheer me up. Like this one time when my dog died when I was little, and I cried for like an entire day, my brother just rented _Sesame Street_ for us to watch and It completely worked!" she said, as if she was pointing out the bright side of life. And I just see her there, smiling. I can't help but wonder why I couldn't have fallen for someone like her. She is just so cute and naive, she personifies everything that's good in the world, and she would never hurt me. But then again, you can't just tell your heart who to like. Your heart is the one in charge. If I could, I would have just told it to make me like Andre; he is just the sweetest boy I've ever meet, and my best friend. Or even Beck. I don't know. Anyone but Jade. Jade…Jade… why do I keep thinking about her? Don't tell me, I think I know.

"Yes, you're right. Let's watch a movie, your pick," I tell Cat and she grins.

"Yay! Can it be _Up_?" she says. I really don't mind. It is a beautiful movie. So I just nod, and I start watching the movie with her.

I should have picked a different movie; even if it was all colorful and for kids, it kind of made me a little depressed… well, it had a nice ending, maybe everything that starts not so good can have a good ending. Not that it means anything for me and Jade. That is not what I was thinking about. After the movie ends I ask Cat how long she's planning on staying, to which she answers something that really confuses me.

"Well, I don't know. Jade didn't tell me how long I had to stay," I stare at her and she just stays seated in the couch, playing with her cell phone.

"Jade? What about Jade?" I ask, really not knowing what to think of this. It is weird enough that she mentions her name like this and saying that Jade didn't tell her... I mean it's just weird.

"Jade told me to stay with you today, that you were feeling a little sad." She says this and my heart starts beating really loud again. Is Jade really worried about me? Am I really important to her? I quickly dismiss that idea, it must be just guilt. But then again, something is something.

"Oh, I see," I say, and I really have no idea what else to say because if I do speak, I'm afraid my hopes would materialize into hurtful words that might crush my strength in this.

"Yeah! I thought she wanted my ice cream, but she didn't. I couldn't give it to her because it was for you," she states with a grin. I smile. Cat is a good friend and people may not understand her, but she is there when you need her, even if she doesn't know it.

"Yes, thank you very much for that, Cat; I really like Strawberry Ice cream, you know?" I declare. Because I do, I think that's my favorite ice cream flavor, and ice cream always cheers people up, right? It isn't just me.

"Yay! I'm so glad you liked it. I wanted to cheer you up, although I thought Jade was going to make you feel better, but she didn't," she says, pouting.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, a little curious about her words. Why did she think that Jade was going to help? I mean she is the reason I'm like this in the first place.

"Jade… She was supposed to make you feel better because you love her," she points out and I stare at her in shock. I mean, was it that obvious? I mean, I've only been "dating" Jade for two days… that isn't long. No one saw us, right?

"How do you know?" I say in a whisper.

"Well, you are always happy around her and you help her a lot, so I just knew a while ago, and now she feels the same." She is not really looking at my when she says that, which really helps me talk about this.

"I don´t know, Cat. Maybe I do like her, but she… that is a different story," I say, and for a moment I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't think she is a different story, Tori. That is why they broke up, right? I mean, Jade really likes you." And there she is, playing with her cell phone again.

"That wasn't the reason exactly, Cat," I say, thinking about the whole Beck thing… feeling a little sick again.

"Oh, maybe, but she still likes you, I know that," she says.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" I say. And here I am, just hanging onto her words, wanting to believe there's a possibility.

"Well, Jade cares about you. She has never cared about anyone before, not even Beck." Well, she's got that right, she never cares about anyone. Unless by caring you mean being obsessive about something.

"Right," I say a little bitter because I think that she does not care about me at all. "I guess that could be, but I doubt it," I tell her. She just stays silent and then speaks as if she hadn't listened to me at all. Maybe she didn't.

"Jade and Tori… you guys would make a cute couple." I'm ready to disagree with her when my own cell phone rings. I look at it to see a text message from Jade. I open it immediately, despite myself.

'_Hey Vega, I hope you're having a good time with Cat. I'm sorry about everything.' _I read the text like five times before I reply. She is sorry, yes, she mentioned that earlier.

'_Yes, I really am, thanks for asking. Cat is amazing, she makes everything easier. Bye.' _What was that all about? Was I trying to make Jade jealous? I mean, I didn't need to say that about Cat. Oh, well, maybe I'm just over thinking.

'_Well, that is… good, Tori. I guess I'll see you at school,_' she replied. Did she sound hurt? Or was it all in my mind? I should stop my thoughts right there.

There was nothing I could really do but wait and try to makes things a little better. How I wished that Jade's feelings would have been real, that we both could be here, talking, kissing… watching a gore movie. I don't even care. Whatever she needed, as long as her feelings would have been real, I would have given to her. And now that can't happen. I guess I just woke up from my dream.

What am I going to do at school? Her words kept on hanging in my mind. How am I supposed to be able to attend to the same classes she does or sit close to her or even Beck without feeling my world crumbling? Despite myself, I can't help this feeling, and even if Cat helps me, she is not going to be with me the whole time; I mean she does have a life, a really weird and unknown life that probably has to do with the Skystore or something, but a life in the end.

"I'm staying the weekend," I hear a voice say. I turn around and Cat is smiling at me. I must have zoned out, because I don't know how long has passed since Jade's last text.

"Oh okay, awesome," I say, and then to tease her a little, I continue, "So now Jade told you what you should do?" Then she just opens up her eyes in shock and answers:

"Yes! How did you know? I thought you weren't looking at me when she texted!" What? Is she serious about this? Oh well. I guess she is.

"I think I just guessed," I say, raising a brow to her and she is smiling out of happiness.

"Yay! Tori can read people's minds! Do that again! Please, what am I thinking about?" I just look at her and smile.

It's going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hope you liked it, review, tell me what you think about it n.n see you soon!**


	12. Hate

**A/N. Hello, How is everyone? Early update x3**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favouritde and alerted n.n... specially to those who has been reading this story from the start.**

**Dedicated to BrutalicTragedy. Thanks for threating me so much xDD that helps me update x3**

**Disclaimer. Never will be mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate<strong>

_Jade's POV_

I just hate Tori Vega. I truly and completely hate her. That's not a secret to anyone. I mean, everyone knows I've hated her from the moment she stepped into Hollywood Arts; being obnoxiously nice, talented and on top of all, stealing people's attention and my roles. I mean, she really knows how to get on my nerves, from day one, when she was rubbing my boyfriend, I mean, ex-boyfriend, that pathetic attempt of human being, not that I really cared about him, but it is a question of principles. No one messes around with my things. But there she was, all the time, getting into everybody else's business. Even though she was trying to help most of the time, she still collapses me.

I hate her for being who she is. I dislike everything about her. And now I hate her even more for making me feel the way I do. Because I can't stop thinking about her, I'm worried about her, I feel completely guilty because I hurt her, because I didn't even consider… and I hate it, I hate this feeling, I don't usually have these feelings and it's making me sick. Guilt does not go well with me.

I wonder how she is, and if she hates me right now. I know she does. She must, she didn't understand what I did, and she couldn't forgive me. And before, the thought of her hating me was nothing. I would have just laugh at the idea because even if she would have hated me, there was nothing she could do. I was always the one in control, I was the one who teased her and made her life miserable… but now everything is different. I feel powerless to this feeling, scared that I'm no longer in control of anything.

The thing is that I hate this whole situation. Yesterday I poured my heart out to her and told her how I felt, and I even apologized! Jeez, and she didn't even consider that I was being truthful. She didn't even care. I am Jade West; I shouldn't be doing that in the first place. I mean, I never apologize nor let anyone aware of what I really feel, and she just tossed my good intentions and feelings in the trash. I meant every word I said, and she was just so concerned about her own feelings to see mine. I hate that. I really dislike her… it's what I think, but the truth is that I don't, and that´s the worst part.

I get it, I really do. She is hurt. What I did was really stupid and inconsiderate, but I can´t really regret it, even if I should. I mean, I do regret hurting her, but not the rest. I couldn't care less about Beck. Besides, the last couple of days have helped me figure out a lot about my feelings and honestly, I had a lot of fun with her… I just don´t want it to be over. I want to stay at her side, having fun with her, not just making fun _of_ her. I want to kiss her lips, undress her (don't pay attention to that part), and hold her close to me, make her smile and… and… this can´t be happening.

Why now that she is so far away from me did I have to realize that I like her? I just don't get it. It seems like a lame joke of fate, and I just hate to be this dramatic about it. It seems like a cheesy romantic movie or something, and I hate it. Or is it maybe that I want her because she is so far away from me? Like the "I want what I can´t have" sort of a deal? That would make sense. That would absolutely make sense to me… except that it doesn't.

I know it sounds like me, mean old witch Jade, wanting something just for the fun of it, testing herself to see how far she can get, or whatever, but it´s not. I do know me. And even if I'd hate to admit it, I started feeling this for Vega way before everything got so screwed up. I started liking her company and her beauty even before the whole Beck situation. Maybe that's the reason I approached her in the first place, I don't really know; I like her kisses and how she cared about me so much, her soft tanned skin and her smile… I even love the way she frowns and raises her eyebrow when things don't go the way they're supposed to. I hate the feeling she is making me have, this pain in my chest. I can't focus on anything else. I feel suffocated. This is not me. Other people have this problem, other people fall in love, not me… not that I am in love… I was just making a point, or maybe I am. I don't really care anymore.

I need to do something. Yesterday was a real hell; the only good part of it was that, in some way, Cat was helping me with all this. She agreed on staying at the Vegas' house. I was worried that Tori was in too much pain, I mean, seeing her like that yesterday really broke my heart, and I don't want that, not at all. I don't want her suffering, I want her with me, and I need her for me. That's why I asked that of Cat.

I was deep in my thoughts when I receive a text message. I hope it's Cat because it is only 10 am and I don't feel like getting up just yet. Fortunately, it is Cat, who texted me like she knew I was thinking about her; so I relax a little and read her text.

"Good Morning, Jade! We miss you here! Well, Tori won't say it, but she does. And I know I do!"

I smile. I can almost hear her saying those words. I just love Cat, even if she wears me out sometimes. I feel she is like a little sister to me, which is weird because we are the same age, but anyway, she is the closest thing I have to a real friend, and she cares about me and knows me even if I never really allowed her to get to know me. She just catches you off-guard with all her weird and fuzzy ways. I mean you don't even know she's getting close to you until it's too late. Although I must admit, I've wanted to hit her a couple of times. Her adorableness can be a little too much for me, but I always manage to control myself around her.

"Morning, Cat, thanks again for everything, keep me posted," I reply to her and leave my phone on my bedside table, but not a minute goes by, and she replies to me as well.

"You're welcome, Jade! I'm having so much fun here! Tori made me breakfast today, she cooks really well!"

I read this text and I feel like my head is about to explode, and even if Cat is helping me a lot here, I can't stop an urge to slap her. Because I remember the time I spend the night at Vega's, she made _me_ breakfast and brought it to bed… no one had ever been so nice to me, nor going through so much trouble to please me. She really impressed me that day. And now seeing that she did the same for Cat makes me feel jealous and worthless. I don't know anymore. No idea about what I should do.

I try to calm myself before I reply. I don't want to look like an ungrateful person after all she has done for Tori, and for me.

"Glad you're having fun and that Tori made you breakfast. Talk to you later, Cat."

I press the send key and leave my cell on the side… I can't stop this and I'm not someone who just waits around for things to happen. I have to make them happen. But there's nothing I can really do right now. It's best for me to give her some space and talk to her on Monday… although the thought of seeing her makes my stomach have a weird feeling. I don't know if it's excitement or fear. I'm betting for the first one, I'm not a coward to be afraid of Tori Vega. She won't intimidate me, not now, not ever. It doesn't matter about what we're talking about.

The day passes at a really torturous, slow pace, like it was meant to make everything I do tedious. I couldn't concentrate on anything else, even if I tried. I was meaning to rest a little, watch some TV, get distracted, but nothing worked. So I finally decided that if I can't stop this, if I can't stop thinking about her, then I should just give in. And by give in, I'm talking about sending a message to Tori. I need to see if she is better today, if having Cat around her has helped at all.

"Hey Tori, I know you may not want to talk to me at all, just wanted to know how are you today."

To my surprise, she replied immediately. Maybe it wasn't all lost.

"Hey Jade, yeah, I'm better, thanks for asking."

It's completely ridiculous, but that simple text that said nothing out of the ordinary meant the world to me. She was talking a little again, and I couldn't stop the silly smile from coming onto my face, and this girl has really left me hooked to her.

I reread the text to see what I could answer to that. Maybe I should try my luck, maybe Cat has been telling her good things about me (although I can't even imagine what good things could be saying about me but still), and she is more open to talk about this whole thing.

"Good, I'm glad you're better now. Do you think we can see each other today? I could come over to your house. Or maybe tomorrow?"

I press the send key before realizing what I had written. I guess that the necessity, the urge to see her stepped over me and wrote what I really want, instead of waiting a little and making sure she would. I wait for a long time for the reply to my text, but nothing. I knew it; I blew it, again.

In the end, after twenty-five endless minutes I heard my cell phone again with another text message.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jade. I prefer not to. See you at school."

Okay, so, I'm not seeing Tori this weekend. That's alright, at least she replied, and it seems she thought about it. Ugh! I hate myself for being like this, almost begging her to let me see her. I should just ignore her, but the fact is that I don't really can, nor I want to.

"I get it, Vega. Sorry I brought it up. See you Monday."

I say that and I know she won't reply this time because there's not much she could or want to say.

I desperately want to see her. I feel the need to have her next to me in my arms and just get caught into her chocolate eyes and see that puppy look in her face that she used to reserve only for me. I need her. I want her in my life. I can't let her go just like that. I need to do something.

It's starting to get dark out there, finally the day is over, and I know that I need to do something, and do it now. Because I refuse to lose her, she needs to know, she needs to understand beyond the shadow of a doubt what I really feel. And I think I know just what needs to be done, even if it is something I wouldn´t normally do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. hope you liked it xD anyway, tell me what you think, hate it? loved it? what's Jade going to do? Is Tori ever going to forgive her? xDD**


	13. Love

**A/N. Hey Everyone. Here I am Finally updating. It took longer than expected due to classes and work x.x but here it is at last. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer. No... Not at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

_Tori's POV_

It's Monday morning and I'm freaking out, even if I had all weekend to get over this and Cat helped me a lot with her company, but she went home last night, so I barely slept at all, and now I don't know if I'm going to be able to see Jade without falling apart.

The weekend was fun, but I couldn't really stop thinking about her, as much as I tried. Not that she was helping at all. I mean, she even texted me asking if we could see each other, and I almost said yes, I almost told her that I wanted to see her, because I did… I still do, but I am really scared of seeing her, I'm scared that I may go running to her and kiss her, or fall apart and cry…or maybe even hit her and tell her something not so _polite_.

I can't control myself at all. I thought after a few days it was going to be easier, but now everything is a complete blur to me. I can't figure out which is the right path, nor if I want to even follow it. The only thing I know for sure is that Jade is no good for me and that I shouldn't go anywhere near her, although I want her so badly.

I look at myself in the mirror to check my outfit again. It looks perfect, just like the last time I checked and the other ten times before that one. I just feel really insecure right now; I'm not quite sure if I'm dressing to kill here, you know, like to call _someone's_ attention. Maybe it's just to feel better about myself after all this.

I try to have breakfast, but food isn't as appealing as it used to be. The anxiety is making me feel sick and I don't know if I can take this. Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should just skip school today, but in a way, I really want to go and see her. I want to know what she is all about, because I can't really understand her. She is a mean, heartless girl one moment, and the next one she is checking on me, asking Cat to stay with me and making sure she is cheering me up. Maybe it's all the same thing, maybe this is just her planning something. I just know I can't ever trust her. I'll just have to live loving my enemy.

My enemy… isn't that what I have being doing for the past few… forever? Well, I guess that some things are just not meant to happen, even if you desperately want them to happen.

My cellphone rings. Text message and I hope it's not Jade. Nope, it's not her, it's just Cat asking me if I slept well. She is such a good friend, so I just reply to her.

"Hi Cat. Well, to be honest, not so good. My mind wouldn't stop thinking stuff all night. Confused, you know?"

And I'm not sure at all why I tell her this now… because during the weekend I avoided any type of serious conversation. I just wanted to be distracted. The deepest conversation we had was me telling her stories about my childhood, and her telling me stories about her and her brother… so it surprises me that I said that to her in the message. Maybe I just want to see if talking about it makes everything better. Maybe that is what I should have done from the beginning of the weekend instead of avoiding the mere word "Jade".

That is what I'm thinking about when I hear another text message. It's her again. I open it to read it, without expecting too much…

"You know Tori? Someone said this: _"If you want to know where your heart is, look to where your mind goes when it wonders"_… What do you think about it?"

And I am speechless because I never expected her to send me a message saying something like that. So is she trying to tell me that my heart wants Jade and that is the reason why, even if I know she is bad for me, I can't stop thinking about her? Is that what Cat thinks I should do? I just don't get it. Why can't this be easier? Why does it have to be a heart versus mind kind of thing?

"Cat… why did you text me that quote?" I ask her. And I really need to know her opinion about all of this. She takes like two minutes to answer, two really long minutes.

"Hey! No reason, I was watching TV and someone said it. I wanted to know what you thought about it. Why? You liked it?"

Of course Cat would say something like that… I should just stop thinking about any of this and just head to classes.

"Yes, Cat. It's beautiful. I have to get to class. See you there. Bye." I send her the text message and take my things to head to school. I need to go get this over with and go through this first day.

The path to school is a torturous one. I try to listen to some music and get distracted, focusing on the classes that will be today. Sikowitz's class is the first one and that is always fun, right? Besides, I'll get to see my friends; Cat will be there, and so will Andre. I shouldn't be so worried about the whole thing. I'm completely overreacting.

That is what I'm thinking when I open the door of the car and step out. It's not going to be so difficult and I can handle it. But not a minute goes by and I already change my mind and I'm freaking out again. I just don't feel ready to face what may come next, so I slowly turn around to head to my car again when I hear that someone is calling my name.

"Hey Tori, how is it going, girl?"

I look at the source of the voice and see Andre, who is now three feet away from me.

"Hello Andre, good morning. I'm fine. How are you today?" I ask him and now I know that there is no turning back now that I'm walking next to him, heading to classes.

"Good. I had an excellent weekend. I think I may have a real girlfriend now," he says, and it is hard for me to keep track of the conversation. All the fuss in my head is making me lose concentration, but I try my best anyway.

"That is great news, Andre. Who is the lucky lady?" I ask because I am kind of intrigued now.

"Well, do you remember the girl from the ballet lessons I took?" I nod. That was the one girl that class had. "Well, she and I are dating now. I thought we would never get passed the fool I made of myself that time with Robbie, but hey, she is super nice and hot. She is really beautiful and smart too!"

He seems so excited about this girl, and I am really happy for him, although I can't help but feel a little jealous. I wish I had what he has with someone special. I wish I could…

We are walking to class when I see Cat next to the lockers. She seems really happy as always and I go to her and say hi. I'm trying to delay entering class as long as I can. Usually by now I would have seen Jade already, but she isn't around. I wonder if she is coming today. I mean, she has to, she texted me that she was going to be here on Monday. I am deep in my thoughts when Beck appears next to me.

"Good morning, guys, how are you?" he greets, looking at us.

"Hello Beck! I am very good, still happy about last week performance!" She really seems happy. I wonder if that is the reason… I mean, I can barely remember our show at all.

"Hey Beck, it's all good. I have a girlfriend now, a really gorgeous, intelligent, sexy girlfriend," says Andre. It seems that his new girl is all he can really think about, and it's cool. I'm glad to see him this happy.

"Hi, yeah, I'm fine," I say, and he smiles at us.

"Awesome. Happy about the girlfriend, Andre. We will talk about it later. And Cat, cool, I'm happy about it too. Actually, I wanted to ask you guys for just a minute. I need to say something to Tori. Just a minute," he says and I don't know if I should. What is it that he wants? To tell me about Jade? Asking me to be with him? What the…?

"Sure, Beck," says Andre, and Cat just smiles. Then Andre turns to Cat and tells her, "Let's go to class, Red, see you guys later." And just like that they are walking away from us.

"Yes Beck, tell me, what's going on?" I say in a nonchalant pose, trying to look as if I was okay with everything that happened last week.

"Not much… I just needed to talk to you about Jade," he says, and it surprises me a little, but I guess that I should expect that.

"Yeah? What about her?" I ask and check the time in my cellphone. We have five minutes before we need to get to class.

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be so harsh on Jade, you know? I don't know what happened between you and her, and I know she can be a real gank sometimes, but… she cares about you. She made that really clear to me the other day," he says, looking directly into my eyes. I don't really know what to say. That wasn't what I was expecting him to say…

"Did she put you up to this? Did she ask you to come and speak for her?" I ask because right now it's the only thing that makes sense. I can't let myself believe otherwise.

"Why do you say that? I mean, I wouldn't do it unless I really think this. And I do." And saying this, he just grabs his backpack and adds, "Let's get to class. We don't want to be late today." I just nod. I'm really confused, but what the hell? I'll just head to class and think about this later.

When we enter the room, I notice everyone is already sitting in their seats, everyone except for Jade, who is standing in the front, next to Sikowitz. When she sees me, she raises an eyebrow and nods to me. I answer by waving, and I feel a little stupid doing that. I mean, I am supposed to be mad at her, right?

Then I notice that the stage is not arranged as usual. Now there is only a chair in the front and some dark decoration, black and scarlet… and some shades of purple. I wonder what that is all about.

I just go and sit next to Cat who is waving for me to go and sit next to her. "Hey Tori, the classroom looks so beautiful! Don't you think so?" Cat seems way too excited about the decoration. I just nod and turn my attention back to the front where Sikowitz is clearing his throat to talk.

"Hello, my dear students, it is so nice to have you all here. Today I had planned to teach you a little about expressiveness, but Miss Jade here asked me to do a little…"performance" and I agreed to give her the time to do it. Besides, I have to admit, I'm much more intrigued by her show than by teaching you about something we can easily learn tomorrow. Without further ado, here is Jade herself, who will introduce a little about today's little presentation."

Saying this, he comes and sits with us in the back of the room, next to Beck, who is staring at me with a smile; I wonder what he is thinking about. This entire situation makes me feel a little weird; I don't know what is coming next. Then I turn my attention to Jade and I see how she takes the seat in front of the class and gives me her typical smirk. That simple gesture makes my heart rise. Sometimes I hate being like this, not being able to control myself.

"Alright everyone, what I'm about to do is directed specifically for someone special. So, I just hope this makes everything clear. I need to get it right. I haven't done this in a long time so try to pay attention here." She then looks down to the floor for a couple of moments while the rest of the class waits in silence. No one seems to know what she is going to do next. I'm not sure that even Sikowitz knows. And then she raises her face and looks right in my direction. And I'm blushing for feeling the intensity of her gaze. She starts talking.

"I need you, and I'm sorry, for everything…"

She takes a deep breath and says, "This is called: _I Can't Stop_." And when she says this I feel so anxious that I can barely realize that this is actually happening… Is she talking to me like I think she is? That makes me blush even more if that is possible. I think I could easily blend in with the scarlet decoration, even easier than Cat.

I listen when she starts reciting this beautiful poem.

_There's just something about you_

_I can't explain how I feel_

_But please, please believe me_

_Because what I say is real_

_You drive me bonkers, crazy, insane_

_My heart beats so fast it can't be set_

_You're different and I like that_

_I can't tell you how much or why_

_Please, please know I mean it now_

_Even if before I never showed you how much_

_You make me feel incredible_

_Like no one's ever done before_

_Yes I like you and you know I do_

_But I love you so much more._

_Maybe I should just give up_

_Maybe I should just give in_

_But I know I can't do either_

_Without hurting us again_

_That is just who I am_

_And I wish we weren't like this_

_Because I know it's all my fault_

_Do you really think the best is this?_

_Will we end up smiling?_

_Or will we end up in tears?_

_I'm not obsessed or addicted_

_But losing you, I cannot take._

And saying those final words, she stands up and looks directly at me. "So, Vega, what do you say to that?"

I stare at her and notice that everyone is looking at me, but I don't really care. I'm way too shocked and confused to say something right now. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Jade really… loves me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So... I had planned to make this the final chapter... but... it turned out that the story had a different idea xDDD (yes, 'cause the story writes itself x3)**

Tell me what you think about it. Liked it? not at all? What should Tori say? should Jade Give up?


	14. Decision

**A/N. Hello everybody, how are you? this week has been specially hard for me, too much work to do, but still I found some time to write this, the last chapter of this fanfic. Yes, that is what I said, the last chapter. I really hope you liked it... and if you don't you can tell me xD.**

**I want to thank everyone that had read this fanfic, specially to those who had commented, alerted or favourite this fanfic, it really made me happy. to be honest, at first I thought this was going to be a 3 chapter story... well... It was more than that, wasn't it?**

**And now, everything ends the way it started, from Jade's Pov. What is going to happen? what would Tori say? this is the longest chapter in the whole fanfic, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer. No, but maybe... nope, not even then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decision<strong>

_Jade's POV_

To begin with, I never thought I was going to do something like this, not in a million years, for a great number of reasons. First of all, declaring your love to another person in front of several individuals is dangerous, reckless and stupid. Yes, really stupid. For one, the other person could reject you or not even understand. I feel like I'm in one of those romantic movies I hate so much. It's ironic really. Second, this is not like me at all. I'm Jade West, the girl everyone fears. I'm known for being tough and making a fool of the rest, and right now, I know I'm making a fool of myself. I mean, I'm showing a soft side that isn't even supposed to exist! And it's all for that girl, for that little princess… I just hope she understands… I just hope she's worth all this, because I'm putting it all on the line here for her, like I've never done before for anybody. This is my last resort.

I got here at school almost forty-five minutes before class began and set everything in the classroom, all the decorations I'll need. I know this is a little over the top, but hey, what harm could it be? I just wanted to add a personal touch to this, so no one would forget that after all, it is me we are talking about here. Right after that, all I had to do was wait for Sikowitz. I kind of needed his approval for what I had in mind, but I knew he was going to say yes because I think he could never resist the curiosity to know what it is that I'm planning. This has to work.

Besides, last night I got a text massage from Beck telling me that he was sorry, that he regretted blowing up his chance with me and making me lose mine with Vega. He said that he is going to make it right. I replied that he better. No idea how he is going to do it, but I appreciate that he realizes he did wrong and tries to help.

Everyone is already in the room; only Beck and Tori are missing. I guess they are together now, maybe talking or something and I can't help feeling a little uneasy about that because I really don't like not knowing what is going on. I hate not being in control, but I just let it go, thinking about what I have to do next. I need to be prepared for this. Cat waves at me from her seat, smiling at me. She is great; she stayed all weekend at Vega's helping her, keeping me informed of everything…sometimes just too informed. I mean, I did not need to know what they ate or how long Tori took showering, and I certainly didn't want to know anything about Trina's future plans for her "career". Still, I owe her. Someday I'll repay… maybe.

I'm still thinking about Cat when I see them entering the room. I raise a brow to Vega as a greeting and she waves at me nervously. I guess maybe Beck did help. I'll ask him later what he said to her because, at least, she doesn't seem to be all that mad.

Now the only two people standing in the entire classroom are Sikowitz and me. He is giving an introduction to what I'm about to do or something, although he has no idea. I told him he had to see it for himself and that it was going to be special and 100% personal. Isn't that right? Oh well… here I go. I take a minute to smirk at Vega, to help me to remember why it is that I am doing all this. It's her, and that is all the courage I need to go for it.

I used to write poetry when I was really young; I found it a good way to express everything I wasn't allowed to say. And now there were just too many things I hadn't said and I had to. It's part of being a performer, right? It is expressing your feelings through acting, singing, or in this case reciting something that came from my own sentiments.

I try to show every emotion that is meant to be shown into this because it has to make sense. If I'm doing this, I have to do it right, so my eyes don't leave Tori's at all.

Once I finish reciting the poem, I stand up and stare at Tori asking her, "So Vega, what do you say to that?" It is a little dangerous to ask in front of everybody, but what can I do? I couldn't prevent myself; I just blurt it out. I need to know what she thinks, feels or whatever.

She looks shocked; she opens her mouth and closes it again. I can see how her mind is trying to work, to process everything that is happening. Maybe I should have waited until we were outside the classroom to ask her, but it is too late to back down now, and to top it all off, everybody is staring at her. Then, completely decided, she stands up and starts walking in my direction. Her eyes don't leave mine while she approaches me, and I have no idea what she is going to say or do. All I know is that I hope it is something good.

When she is finally in front of me, she just shakes her head like she still can't believe what happened, and then she mumbles something like "How? When…?" I'm not really sure about what her exacts words were. All I know is that she suddenly looked around and noticed the rest of the class, and apparently she just realized they were there. It's then that I try to reach for her, calling her name. I try to pull her close to me, but she steps back and heads to the door, looking overwhelmed, and I just stand there, watching how she slowly walks away from me, looking in her direction until the silence is broken by Sikowitz who says out loud:

"Oh, a twist, that is interesting. What are you waiting for, young lady? Go after the girl now." I listen to him and automatically go after Tori. This girl surely loves when I have to chase her.

When I get to the hallway I see her. She is there and I notice that tears are rolling down her cheeks. I try to get close to her to hug her. I don't know what it is with her but I just need to make her feel better even if I know that somehow, right now, I'm feeling just as vulnerable as she is, maybe more.

"Tori…" It´s all I manage to say before she burst into tears and shoves me off.

"It's not fair, Jade. You can't just pour your feelings like that in front of everybody and just expect me to fall to your feet telling you that I love you! It's not fair," she says and I see that she is really upset about everything.

"No, wait, that is not…" And she gives me this look, like she is insanely mad, a look I have never seen on her face before. Jeez, I thought she was going to like this; I'm feeling worse by the second.

"I am still talking; please, you had your moment to talk so now let me… I can't believe you, Jade. This is completely over the top." And she turns around and I feel the words that I want to say to her get caught in my throat because this don't make sense. This is not the way it was supposed to happen. I want to scream, I want to shout the words that I already told her but nothing comes out, nothing except the feeling of being lost.

And I don't know what happens first because out of nowhere she turns around really fast and takes my hand without even looking at my eyes, and drags me full speed to the janitor´s closet. I can't understand what is going on right now. Am I in another world? Did I skip dimensions or something? Once we are in there, she doesn't even bother to turn on the lights. She just locks the door and goes directly to me. I don't know if she is going to continue yelling at me, if she is going to hit me or what. All I know is that I am not prepared at all for whatever that is going to happen now.

Then she smiles and leans in closer to me, caressing my cheek. I stare at her in disbelief. Is this for real? I'm giving up on trying making any sense of this. I try to talk; to ask her what's going on, but she just silences me, placing a finger over my lips, and feeling the touch of her skin like that makes me shiver. I had almost forgotten how it feels to have her close to me, to almost feel the warmth she radiates. She touches my lips with her finger and I can't think straight anymore because all that occupies my mind is her name.

She doesn't make a sound and she does not speak a word. She simply grabs my chin and pulls me to her, catching my lips in a really soft kiss that makes my world melt. I don't know what this means but it makes me happy and it's all that really matters. Does this mean she understands now? That she has finally forgiven me?

"Tori…" I try to speak again, but again she shushes me, saying _no_ with her head. I guess I'll have to go with Vega on this one. If she does not want me to talk, let's just see what she has in mind, what she wants to say, or do.

I feel her arms locking around me in a tight embrace, her hands traveling alongside my back and her lips tracing a path of small kisses between my earlobe, my neck, and my lips. I had never felt this way before; she is so soft, so much for me that it almost seems like a dream.

The silence is still here, but no word is needed because we understand each other in a way that doesn't really need words. I am kissing her, something that for a while I thought I would never do again, and it's worth it. It was completely worth it… all of it. The poem, reciting it in front of everybody, fighting with Beck… hell, even that stupid plan was worth it. Every mistake led me to this particular moment because right now, I can't think of a better outcome than this.

And here she is, gently tracing her hands through my skin, my forearms, my hands, my collarbone… every part of me that is not covered with clothes is being caressed with her soft touch, and damn, I would really like to have more skin exposed right now because this innocent touch is making me dizzy, is making me want more… way more.

It is in that moment that I can't take it anymore, even if my plan was letting her do this her way. I just can't wait anymore. There is a big possibility I may die, implode, or something, and I'm not taking any chances of that happening. Besides, this is just perfect. I need to show her how I feel, how I really feel, without pretending, without ulterior motive… this is all for her and for me. All because I love this miss Tori Vega.

I start kissing her neck as subtly as I can because I'm trying real hard not to let go and take off all of her clothes and bite her or something. I want to take this slow. She deserves it; it is what she wants… I think.

She is letting me do this, resting in my arms, giving me the space and time to control everything, like she knew what it is that I want and right now, I have no doubts that she does. So I take her with me and we sit in the floor, as close to each other as we physically can.

Time goes by and this is beyond my imagination. We are still here, this is not like before, this is not about me wanting to control her, nor about me just wanting to have fun. No, this is completely different. It is something else and now she is smiling, something that I take as a good sign. Then she takes my face between her hands and pulls me close to her to kiss me. This time the kiss is not so soft, and I can feel her tongue playing with my lips. Vega surely knows how to do this. I would have never guessed it before any of this happened.

I feel just like heaven, and then out of the blue, she stops. And not just that, but she stops, grabs my chin, looks at me in the eyes and says with an unexpressive face, "Bye Jade," and I don't understand. Is she playing with my mind? Is this some kind of sick joke she is pulling on me? I don't like this at all.

She stands up and approaches the door, and when she is about to open the door I grab her arm and turn her around. It is time for me to give her a piece of my mind; she can't be playing with me this way, giving weird signals, and then leave. She just can't.

"Wait there, Vega, you can't just leave that way. This time I'm not allowing it, so now just hold still and listen." I wait to see if she has something to say, but she doesn't. She just stares at me. So I continue talking.

"I poured my heart back there. I spoke from my feelings. I really love you, Tori, and I put myself on the line for you, and your reaction to it really is _complaining_? And then, you confuse the shit out of me by taking me here, kissing me and making me feel like no one has ever done before. If you just don't feel the same for me, if you didn't like my poem, if you don't want my feelings, why would you do that, Vega? Why make me believe this? Tell me."

I stare at her, but she maintains the same expression and it makes me want to hit her. Why isn't she reacting?

"Is it that you wanted to take a little revenge for what I did to you? Is it that this is just a game to you? Let me tell you, Vega, this is something else for me… you are not walking away just like that. I demand you tell me what the hell is going on with you…" I haven´t stopped talking yet when I she starts laughing, at first almost in a whisper, and then every moment that went on, it become louder. "What is so funny?" I ask a little annoyed.

I look at her and she has a wide grin on her face. I don't understand this at all, and she is making fun of me, what… I need her to tell me what she is thinking; I can't take not knowing anymore. This uncertainty is eating me alive.

"Sorry Jade, I never thought that I would actually be able to fool you. I guess my acting abilities have improved since we've been hanging out," she says and now she is smirking directly in my direction. Acting abilities? Wait, it was all an act?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, and I can't help but remember Cat with that statement. It's like her signature phrase when she does not comprehend something.

"Well, first of all, let me tell you that your poem blew my mind. I had never heard something more beautiful, more truthful, and on top of all of that, it was directed at me. It was too much to handle and I felt overwhelmed. I needed to talk to you alone. That is why I was crying when you got to me once I left the classroom. I wasn't running from you, I wanted us to talk outside but…" She stops there and looks at her feet and I can see she is feeling guilty about something.

"Spill it out, Tori. But what?" I say. I want to know what this is all about, and I want to know it now.

"Well, then I saw your face, and you should have seen yourself, Jade. You were panicking and I couldn't help but pay you a little joke. I never really said I hadn't liked the poem, I only said that it was too much and it was. You had me with the first few words. It was all really… intense. I wanted to leave and see if you noticed my act, but when I saw that you really believed that I was mad, I couldn't take it and I brought you here and silenced you. I needed to kiss you so much, Jade. I haven't stopped thinking about you at all, even if I tried…" She stops and bites her lip. I don't really know what to say. I should be mad, but I'm feeling so relieved that this wasn't really her being mad or not liking my poem or whatever that I just take it as a lame joke.

She keeps talking.

"I tried, but in the end you remain in my heart, even if my mind told me a million times not to be with you. It also betrayed me wondering about you all the time… then Beck told me… and then you… I just can't do what's supposed to be right anymore. You made a mistake, I know, but you apologized and then some." She takes a deep breath and then continues.

"I love you; Jade, and right now, I had to stop. I don't want us to do _more_ than what is appropriate here in the janitor's closet for our first time. I needed to put a hold on this." And when she says this she is blushing. It's so funny how some things really escape her control and her emotions are shown so out in the open. I'm actually surprised that I never noticed she was teasing me with that before. I guess she is getting better. Oh well, she is going to be teased now.

"So there is going to be a first time I presume? Is it going to be really _soon_? Maybe it will be in your house? Or do you prefer mine? Because it is bigger…" I am smirking, not because I really think that that is going to happen right now, but giving her a hard time seems so appropriate right now. She is smirking back. I guess she is learning.

"Well West, I think we could make an arrangement there," she says and she is laughing, and I just know that now everything will be alright because there's no room for secrets nor misunderstandings. She knows me, and I've done everything in my power to ruin this and if we are together still, something tells me this is going to be good.

"Good Tori, I'm glad, but remember, I'm not easy so try to keep your hands to yourself right now, alright?" And now I'm laughing again. I can't remember the last time I felt this light, this good about everything. I guess I am really in love.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," she says and gets closer to me and kisses me, placing her arms around my neck. I just love this feeling. My own hands go to her waist and I kiss her again. We simply fit together.

"Great, Vega. Now, do you think we should get out and tell the world about what is going on? I'm pretty sure everyone is dying to know what happened after we left the classroom," I remind her, remembering Beck, Sikowitz and Cat.

"Yes, we should, but not right now. What about five more minutes?" That is what she says and I agree… although in the end those five minutes become in forty-five. Apparently in Tori time, every minute is multiplied by nine or something. And I can't be happier about it. This is the best outcome the plan could have had… ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It feels so weird to know that I wont be writing this story anymore... but hey, I guess that everything has to end up at some point. I just wanted to tell you how thrilled I am that you had liked this story so much.**

**So, tell me, what do you think about the end? did you like it? or hated it? tell me, I really want to know. **

**This chapter is for everyone who reviewed, specially for Angel, without her threats I wouldn't have updated so much and I would have end this at chapter 9 or something xD**

**and of course to Liz (Bandgrad2008) who was the one who encouraged me to do this, and helped me at all times. She is such a good writer, if you haven't read her stories yet... you should x3**

**And now... waiting for the new Victorious Episode! XD**

**See you! **


End file.
